


Blood Moon

by MotoXAngels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onto the next chapter in the life of the badass huntress Tahlia. With a new evil in town threatening the lives of the entire pack, will she call in reinforcements? Her family? With the impending rise of the Blood Moon on the horizon Tahlia realizes she has only one choice: to give her life to save her friends and family.</p><p>THIS IS AN AU FIC, IS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE SHOW'S STORYLINE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> So this is the long awaited next story in The Alpha's Huntress series. It is an AU stand alone fic and does not follow the show's storyline. I really hope you enjoy it. For those of you that want to see Tahlia take on the Nogitsune, I am in the process of writing the next installment of this series.
> 
> Also I would like to send a special thank you to my girl teresaseda28 for giving me an amazing review that I simply had to use for this story's summary.
> 
> The first couple chapters will be short, but I promise as the story progresses, they will get longer.

* * *

 

It had been nearly two months since Tahlia had heard from Derek. He tried to call at least once a week to let the huntress know that he and Cora were fine. But then the calls just suddenly stopped. Tahlia tried hard to not think the worst, but the images her mind conjured up kept the huntress up all night. Dreams, or should she say nightmares, of Derek and Cora being caught and tortured, even worse, dead. She tried hard to convince herself that Derek had a perfectly good reason for not contacting her.

However, she had plenty to keep her mind occupied in the meantime. Things had been anything but calm in Beacon Hills since the departure of the Alpha pack. When Deaton said that Beacon Hills would become a beacon again, drawing anything supernatural their way, the group was ready for the worst. But the newest danger that had shown up two weeks after the incident was anything but supernatural.

 

* * *

 

_"Hunters?"_

Tahlia could hear the worried tone her mother's voice took, she could almost picture the look on her face even through the phone. Tahlia had called her family to keep them up to date on what was happening, since she had decided to stay in Beacon Hills permanently. There was more than enough to keep her occupied, and of course she did promise Derek she would be there when he returned. That point alone made her mother extremely happy, even though Tahlia assured her they had not taken their relationship that far.

"Yeah, a lot of them." Tahlia said letting out a deep breath. "I don't know how many just yet, but they out man our entire pack."

The pack that now consisted of three hunters, a banshee, four werewolves, a Nurse, a Sheriff and of course their planner and let's face it, the one who constantly keeps everyone alive, Stiles.

_"_ _Do you need us to come down for a few weeks and help out?"_

"Actually mom." Here goes nothing. "I was thinking more of like an extended stay."

_"_ _Move to Beacon Hills?"_

"Yeah. I think you'd all like it here. Plus as you can see, this town has some severe supernatural problems. I think it would benefit from a few more hunters here to protect it."

Natalya was quiet for a moment. _"Mmm. I could stand a change and your father has been chomping at the bit to give Derek his scary father speech."_

Tahlia chuckled, her father had been perfecting his "scary dad" speech since she was old enough to hold a weapon. Not that Tahlia was ever interested in guys, she was too busy training to become a hunter.

_"_ _Tell you what, why don't you look around, see if you can find a house for sale and I'll tell your father and brother."_

Suddenly the front door burst open, smacking loudly against the wall behind it. "Tahlia!" The huntress ran downstairs to find Scott and Isaac in the foyer, between them they held the limp body of Stiles. In a split second the huntress took in the blood covering the teen's body and the bruising on his face and extremities.

"Mom." Natalya immediately straightened hearing the tremor that ran through her daughter's voice. "Start packing."

Without another word Tahlia hung up and ran back upstairs. "Scott! Isaac! Get him on the table!" Tahlia ran into her bathroom grabbing the doctors bag from under the sink. She rushed back down the stairs setting the bag on the bench beside the table. Standing up she leaned over the teen gently touching his cheek. "Stiles? Stiles can you hear me?" No reaction.

Picking up her flashlight she checked his pupils, they reacted normally which gave Tahlia a good feeling. "Well, he doesn't have a concussion." She set the flashlight down, rooting around in the bag she pulled out a syringe and a vial. "What the hell happened?" She drew the anesthetic into the syringe then injected it into Stiles' arm.

"The hunters. We didn't know he was missing until this morning when we went by to pick him up for school. They must have took him last night." Scott tells her.

She glances up seeing the terrified look in his eyes as he looks at the boy who is practically his brother. She reaches out laying a hand on his arm. "Scott." She waits till his eyes lift to meet hers. "He's gonna be okay. I promise."

The new Alpha nodded watching as she moved into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl she filled it with water and set a towel inside. She brought it back in setting it beside Stiles' prone body. "Have you called his dad?"

Isaac answered. "Yeah, he's the one who said to bring him to you. He didn't want to take him to the hospital, he said there'd be too many questions."

"Especially with my dad still in town." Scott mumbled, still hating the fact that his dad chose to stay even though he clearly wasn't welcome.

Tahlia was shocked at the thought of Stilinski wanting his son brought to her to be taken care of, but it also sent a swell of pride in her as she realized the Sheriff trusted her. She turned to the two boys who were standing stoically beside her.

"Why don't you guys get back to school. I'll take care of him." Both wolves opened their mouths to protest but Tahlia stopped them. "Ah, no but's. I'm not letting you guys fail your Senior year. Now, get your asses to school, you can come back afterwards. Make sure you pick up his work too please."

The two nodded grimly, glancing over at Stiles' prone body before they opened the door and headed outside. Tahlia sighed, standing beside the table she leaned down brushing hair back off of the boy's forehead. "Oh, Stiles." She picked up the cloth wringing the excess water back into the bowl. Starting at his face she cleaned every exposed piece of skin so that she could see what she was dealing with. Save for a long cut above his right eyebrow that took Tahlia four stitches to close and a small split on the right of his bottom lip, he was mainly covered in bruises.

Once clean Tahlia could see the black surrounding his right eye, the bruise on his cheekbone and on his jaw running up to his ear, bruises along his arms and the raw skin on his wrists from being bound. Judging by the concentration of hits on Stiles' right side she gathered the brute to be left-handed.

Taking the scissors from her bag she sliced Stiles' shirt up the center peeling it away from his blood caked torso. After wiping him down with the cloth she was puzzled. His shirt was matted with blood but he had no cuts or open wounds on his chest or stomach, just some nasty bruises along his ribcage. Looking closer at them she deduced them to be boot prints, the treads faintly registering through the dark skin.

Growing more enraged with every thing she found Tahlia gently rolled Stiles onto his side using a pillow from the couch to support his head. With a little work she peeled the shirt away from Stiles' back, the sight that met her eyes made her nauseous and brought back dreadful images. Stiles' back was a mass of whip marks, mostly all shallow but still bleeding, the bright red edges puffy and inflamed with infection.

Tahlia took a deep breath swallowing back the bile threatening to rise up her throat. She went back into the kitchen emptying and refilling the bowl with clean water, then returning to Stiles' side. Even more delicately than before she cleaned his back careful not to irritate the wounds any more. There were two particularly deep ones about 5 inches in length, up by his shoulders so Tahlia diligently sutured them up. Once she was satisfied that the stitches would hold she applied a bandage to the length of his back. Rolling him gently onto his back she pulled out another sterile syringe and a vile of antibiotics, drawing the medicine up and injecting it into Stiles' arm.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to lift Stiles with her arms, she decided to use her legs they being the strongest part of her. Carefully she sat down and rolled Stiles up onto her shoulder. As slowly and gradually as she could she carried him up the staircase and into the spare bedroom on the right. Lying him down softly on the bed she pulled the blanket over him. Sitting down beside the teen she let a small smile cross her face followed by a rush of anger for the ones who did this to him. Stiles had become like a little brother to Tahlia, along with Scott and Isaac. The thought of anyone, even a hunter to do this to a human, made her wonder what they had in store for the wolves.

Leaning down she kissed his forehead, hearing him whimper slightly in his sleep the huntress bent down to whisper in his ear. "I swear to you Stiles. I will find out who these monsters are- and I will kill them." She stood up looking out of the window at the woods. "Every last one."


	2. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

Tahlia went back downstairs and cleaned up her supplies placing them back in the bag, making a metal note to have Melissa restock everything. She had a feeling she would be using a lot of medical supplies in the coming days. After grabbing a beer from the fridge Tahlia picked up her phone and sent out a quick text to the pack letting them know that Stiles was doing fine. She then dialed her mother back, she wanted to make sure they had a heads up for what they were walking into.

 _"_ _Tahlia, is everything alright? What happened?"_

"Everything's okay for the moment. Stiles was kidnapped late last night by the hunters, they tortured him, probably for the location of the pack. Scott and Isaac found him this morning."

 _"_ _Do you think he told them?"_

"I don't think so. Judging by the damage to his body I think they did this to send a message to the pack."

 _"_ _You think they took Stiles on purpose?"_

Tahlia nodded even though her mother couldn't see her, she was simply trying to put all of this together in her head. "Yeah. I think they knew he was human before they took him."

 _"_ _What makes you say that?"_

"The things they did to him, the methods they used wouldn't have worked on a werewolf. They beat him up and whipped him. A werewolf would've simply healed itself. I think Stiles was a message to the rest of us."

 _"_ _Well, whoever these hunters are they have broken every law set forth from their ancestors. If they'll do this to Stiles there's no telling what they'll do to the wolves when and if they catch them."_

"I know, that was my first thought as well."

 _"_ _Your father and brother are packing as we speak. We'll worry about a place when we get to town."_

"Okay. Well if it's just temporary, the penthouse apartment above Uncle Chris and Allison is open. That's where the Alpha pack was living."

 _"_ _Okay, sweetheart I'll look into it. We should have everything packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning so we should be in Beacon Hills by Sunday morning at the latest."_ There was a pregnant pause, followed by, _"Have you heard from Derek?"_

"Not yet, but I left him a voicemail telling him what's going on here, so hopefully I'll hear from him soon."

Natalya heard the worry in her daughter's voice for the Beta. _"I'm sure he's fine, Tahlia. From what you've told me he's a smart man. He has his reasons for not calling."_

"Yeah, you're right." She shook her head with a small chuckle. "God, listen to me, since when did I let a wolf get so close to me?"

 _"_ _Because you don't see him as just a werewolf. You see him for the man he is and the man he is becoming. You're very smart Tahlia, you know what is best for yourself. If it feels right to let Derek in, then by all means follow your heart."_

"Ya, well, sometimes my heart makes questionable choices and cannot be trusted."

The two women laugh together before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. Tahlia sat on the couch, her mind racing a million miles an hour. What the hell were these hunters doing. They took Stiles knowing he was in league with the werewolves, so that had to mean they knew who the wolves were. Right? So why bother sending a message by torturing Stiles, why not just go after the wolves?

 

* * *

 

Several hours after her conversation with her mother, there was a knock on Tahlia's door. She opened it to find the Sheriff standing outside on the porch. "Sheriff, come in."

"Thanks Tahlia. How is he?"

She laid a hand on the man's arm giving him some comfort. "He's doing okay. I cleaned and stitched him up, gave him some antibiotics and put him in the guest room."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. I gave him an anesthetic so he's still sleeping but I'm sure he'd be happy to hear your voice." She lead the man upstairs and showed him the room where his son lay. He sat down in the chair beside the bed, Tahlia could see the unshed tears in his eyes. "Can I get you anything?"

"A beer'd be nice."

They both chuckle as she nods moving for the doorway. "Tahlia?" She turns back at his voice, the look on his face is pure devastation. "We're gonna get these guys right?"

Tahlia's look grows hard. "Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

After bringing the Sheriff a beer, Tahlia went back downstairs and grabbed some meat out of the freezer to thaw. She had a feeling with Stiles staying here she was going to have a full house. She grabbed the bag of potatoes and set out cutting them up into small cubes tossing them into a big black pot. After that she took out the butter and spooned some out into the pot and sprinkled garlic over the top. Putting the pot in the oven she set the temp, it would take a couple hours for the potatoes to cook.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough after school was let out the rest of the pack was on her doorstep, each one of them speaking a million miles an hour, talking over one another in a rapid scramble for answers.

"Quiet!" Tahlia yelled getting the attention of the teens and two adults. "Okay, Stiles is going to be fine, physically. I don't know what this type of trauma is going to do to his mental state. Whatever happens we have to be patient with him. Don't bombard him with questions, that can wait till he is healed. He's sleeping right now. You all are more than welcome to stay the weekend. If fact I think it might be safer that way, at least for you werewolves."

"Why do you say that?" Chris asks giving his niece a concerned look, he knows when there is something underlying what she is saying.

"Why don't we just relax for the next day and we'll discuss everything when the rest of the family gets here on Sunday."

"You called them?"

"Yeah, I did. I think at this point we need all the help we can get. Don't you?" Tahlia gave Chris a pointed look that had him stuttering.

"Well- yeah, but I-I-I'm not sure that's gonna be good for everybody Tahlia."

"It'll be fine Uncle Chris. They don't hate you. I've told them everything, no one blames you. Trust me."

He nodded walking over to the bar, "Well, this calls for a drink."

"Make me one too will ya Argent?" The Sheriff said as he descended the staircase, the group took in his tense appearance as he entered the living room taking a seat beside Isaac at the bar.

"Me too." Melissa said flopping onto the couch alongside Allison, Lydia and Aiden. Ethan was absent, he being out on a date with Danny. He wanted to cancel but the group told him they would keep him informed on Stiles' condition.

"Make that three Uncle Chris." Tahlia said smiling at Scott as he headed for the stairs. She glanced out onto the back deck where she noticed another presence sitting in one of the chairs outside of the back doors. "On second thought, make mine two will ya, please."

No one else had noticed the man until Tahlia had grabbed both glasses and headed out the back doors.

"Drink?" She held the glass out in front of Peter who looked up taking it from her with a small smile. Tahlia sat down across from the elder Hale, there was something off about him. Not that there wasn't always something off with him, he was Peter of course. But as she sat and watched his expression as he took a drink from his glass, she noticed there was something bothering the wolf. He wasn't his usual sly and sarcastic self, the twinkle of mayhem was gone from his blue eyes.

"What's wrong Peter?" She asked genuinely concerned. After Derek had left she and Peter had spent quite a lot of time together, getting to know one another. Surprisingly to Tahlia he had stopped trying to charm her, in fact he had been telling her everything he could remember about Derek.

"I got your text about Stiles." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Despite what everyone might think, I do give a damn about the pack. I figure since none of them have tried to kill me, and we all know that any of them could for obvious reasons, I figure they're not that bad. How is he?"

"He's pretty messed up. They used him for a human punching bag, took some boot shots to the ribs and tore his back up with a whip."

"A whip?!" Peter's face darkened as a face flashed into his mind. "Are you sure it wasn't Gerard?"

"No. Even Gerard wouldn't be that stupid, especially with all of us wanting to kill him already." Tahlia took a long drink from her glass. "But these guys, whoever they are, they want us to find them."

"You think they're baiting us?" Peter asks clearly on the huntress' train of thought.

"Yeah, I do. I don't think them taking Stiles was a coincidence. I don't think they were after information, I think they know who we all are. What I don't know is what they're waiting for."

Peter nodded deep in thought, his brow creased. "Have you talked to Derek?"

He noticed the way Tahlia's look saddened as his Nephew's name rolled off his tongue. She shook her head, "Not for 2 months. You?"

Peter shook his head confirming what Tahlia already suspected was true, Derek had run into trouble. Tahlia had hoped if he hadn't called her, he would have called Peter. Now she was even more concerned for her friend.

"Do you wanna stay for dinner?" Tahlia inquired sipping the last of the liquid from her glass.

Peter nodded doing the same. "Sure. I guess it's better if we all stay close for awhile." He held up his glass, "Can I get a refill?"

"Sure." Tahlia went to stand up but a hand holding the bottle of whiskey appeared beside Peter's head. The two looked up to find Chris standing beside them. The two men shared a nod of mutual understanding as the hunter refilled the wolf's glass and sat down in the free chair in between the two. He held up the bottle towards his niece who holds up a hand.

"I think I'm gonna grab a beer instead." She stood up giving the two men a smile before walking back into the kitchen and setting her glass in the sink. Opening the fridge she pulls out a beer and a few more things for dinner which she sets on the counter. She glances up at the group in the living room, noticing that Scott still hasn't came back down. She smiles as she sees Isaac and Aiden playing a shooting game on her Xbox, while Alli and Lydia sit beside them laughing as the wolves argue. Melissa had moved to the bar where she and the Sheriff sat conversing quietly. Tahlia smiled as Melissa comforted the man, she could see the chemistry between the two, she only wondered how long it would take for them to notice themselves.

She picked up her beer along with the stack of meat and walked back out to the grill, which was housed inside a round brick area, in between the hot tub and pool. Flipping open a panel on the inside of the structure she turned on the tablet hidden inside. Putting on her favorite country station from Pandora, music began to flow all around the backyard from hidden speakers Tahlia had put in. While she fired up the grill and cleaned it, she watched the two men sitting in the chairs. Noticing them sitting close, leaned into one another and talking quietly made her raise an eyebrow. Since when were they such good buddies?

 

* * *

 

"How's she doing?" Chris asked leaning over towards the wolf, he needed to know, Tahlia had been tight lipped around him lately.

"She's hanging in there. Been having some horrible nightmares about Derek and Cora."

"I never thought I'd find myself hoping Derek would come back quickly. But that girl..." The hunter glanced up at his niece standing behind the waist high brick wall, checking first the meat, then her phone for the hundredth time. "She has so much on her plate right now. She's trying to carry the whole pack and I'm afraid if Derek doesn't come back soon, the weight of this pack is gonna crush her."

"I know. Her mind's running at Mach 7 trying to put this all together. I think she may relax some when Stiles wakes up but it won't be enough to take it off her shoulders."

 

* * *

 

Tahlia finishes cooking the steaks and places them on a tray beside her. Drawing the last pull from her beer she tosses the bottle into the trash can inside a cabinet at her feet. Hoisting the heavy tray laden with steaks she walks back over to the two men so deep in conversation they don't hear her until she is standing beside them.

"Alright, what are you two conspiring?"

The two men look up attempting to look innocent but failing miserably. The huntress shakes her head a small smile gracing her face. "Dinner's ready, come on."

She heads into the kitchen with the two men trailing her. "Hey guys, dinner's ready." She sets the tray on the island countertop, then turns and pulls the potatoes out of the oven giving them a stir with her wooden spoon. With careful hands she places the steaming pot onto the counter beside the steaks. Grabbing a large metal bowl out of a low cabinet she takes a bag of salad out of the fridge and empties it into the bowl, then sets out several bottles of dressing.

She turns to the eager group smelling the delicious food and smiles. "Okay, there are two steaks for everyone, garlic-butter potatoes and salad. Drinks are in the fridge, help yourself."

As the group digs in she sees Scott at the bottom of the stairs waving her over. She immediately walks over to the Alpha concern evident on her face. "What's wrong?! Is Stiles okay?"

Scott waves a hand dismissing her fears. "No-no, he's fine. He's awake actually and asking to see you."

Tahlia let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Okay, good. You scared me for a minute there." She shared a chuckle with Scott as they both went upstairs to see their friend. True to what Scott said, the teen was sitting up in bed, propped up with pillows behind his back. He smiled as she came in and sat down beside him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He took her hand tugging her forward and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her lightly, more so for his pain than for her sake.

She smiled as he released her, "You're welcome Stiles. I'm just sorry I can't do more for you."

"You did enough. My dad told me how you took care of me and I can't thank you enough."

"Stiles, you're like my brother. This pack, no matter how dysfunctional. We're a family."

The two teens nodded before a smirk crossed Stiles' face. "So did I hear something about steaks?"

Tahlia shook her head laughing, "You feel up to moving around or would you like me to bring it to you?"

"Oh, God no. If I stay up here alone much longer I'll go stir crazy. Can I get a little help?"

Scott and Tahlia each took an arm and helped the teen to his feet. Gingerly they helped him down the hall and stairwell and into the kitchen where he was met with smiling faces from everyone.

"Boy I figured the smell of food would get you up." His dad joked standing up to lightly hug his son as the group chuckled.

"Why don't you take him outside Scott and I'll get the food." Tahlia suggested slipping into the kitchen and loading up a couple plates for Stiles and Scott. She took them out handing them to the boys who gave her their thanks. She started back in to get herself a plate when Alli stepped out holding one for her.

"You have helped everyone else, I thought I'd help you out by bringing you food."

"Aw, thank you Alli. I love you." She kissed her cousin's cheek before taking the plate and the two girls sat down in the grass by their friends.

"Remind me to buy more chairs." Tahlia laughed noticing at that moment that she only had four, which were occupied by the Sheriff, Chris, Melissa and Stiles. It didn't matter she was happy sitting on the cool grass with the rest of the pack.

 

* * *

 

After dinner the group settled in for a relaxing night of watching movies. Around 1am the majority of the group said goodbye and headed home. The Sheriff, Peter and Scott stayed behind, Melissa had to work the late shift so Tahlia suggested Scott stay the night, she didn't want anyone being left alone.

She got the Sheriff set up in the guest room with Stiles, and the two wolves on the couch downstairs. She was thankful that her couch was big enough for the two of them, with plenty of room for them to stretch out. As she headed up to her bedroom she was planning in her head how to knock out the far wall and add a few more spare rooms to the house.

After changing into a tank top and shorts, she picked up her phone and again dialed Derek. As it had all the times before it rang four times before his voicemail picked up.

"Hey D, it's Lia. Just calling to see how you're doing. Hoping you and Cora are okay. Um- I miss you. I hope you come home soon. Uh, call me. Bye."

Tahlia tossed the phone onto the bed beside her and flopped backwards with a sigh, languidly throwing an arm over her eyes. She groaned as she felt the wetness pooling beneath her lashes. No, Tahlia Argent didn't cry. Especially not over some werewolf, who irritated her to no end. Derek frickin Hale. Him and his stupid grin that made her weak, his green eyes that bore into her very soul, his velvet voice that sent tremors straight to her heart.

But it was so much more than that. He looked at her like she was the only thing on earth that mattered to him. Like he would die just to let her live.

Tahlia never had anything like that before. She had never bothered with guys, and as soon as she showed no interest they were off to another conquest. But Derek stayed. No matter how hard she pushed him away, he was always right there. He was determined, she'd give him that. Tahlia couldn't deny that he had grown on her more every day since she had met him. Even through their rough patches and fights, it only made her want him more. She realized then that Derek Hale would be the death of her.

Sighing with this new revelation, Tahlia snuggled under her covers and shut out the lights, drifting into a terror filled sleep.


	3. Reinforcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

The next morning dawned far too quickly for Tahlia. Between the nightmares and checking her phone every hour thinking she had missed Derek's call, the huntress had only got maybe an hour's worth of sleep. She groaned tossing the covers off of her and rolling her body out of bed. She slowly made her way downstairs finding the group of men sitting in the living room watching the TV.

"Morning guys."

As if in synchronization the four heads turned to look at her, giving her smiles and a wave from Stiles that had her smiling, before they turned back around and resumed their show.

"Anybody hungry?"

A chorus of "yeah" went up as she shook her head chuckling, heading into the kitchen. Grabbing hold of the fridge door she covered her mouth trying to mask the yawn that came from her, but she was caught by Peter who had snuck up beside her.

"You look beat Lia. Why don't you go relax on the couch and I'll make breakfast."

"But-" She started to protest but Peter silenced her, shoving her towards the living room. "No buts, except your cute one on the couch."

Tahlia opened her mouth to retort but shook her head, maybe Peter was right, she needed a break. So giving in she walked over plopping down in between Scott and Stiles. The teens smiled at her, both of them snuggling up to her sides. She giggles as the two nuzzle the sides of her face with their heads.

Breakfast was wonderful, with Peter making eggs, sausage, potatoes and pancakes. Tahlia relished in the delicious food as she savored every bite. It was then she realized just how much she hadn't been eating. She wasn't trying to starve herself, no Tahlia had never been that type, she loved food. But with everything that had been going on since Derek's departure she had really only been eating dinner, usually when the pack was at her house.

The day slipped by peacefully, but Tahlia knew that meant the hunters were simply preparing themselves for war. Hell was soon to be unleashed on this unsuspecting small town and its residents.

The group of guys had again opted to stay with Tahlia, which she was grateful for. Them being close to her gave her less to worry about and worrying Tahlia had done plenty of.

 

* * *

 

Sunday morning came with a bright brilliant sun, the rays slipping through the open balcony doors into Tahlia's bedroom. Being as it was hitting the fall season the air had a slight cold bite to it, but being in a habit she left the doors open, in the hopes that her Beta might find his way back inside them.

Again the group of men smiled to her as she greeted them, leaning over the back of the couch and bestowing a kiss on each of their heads. They watched in amusement as she quite literally bounced around the kitchen making what looked to them like a breakfast fit for an army. By the end of an hour she had a large black pot filled to the brim with buttered potatoes, two trays piled high with sausage and bacon, a large pan with 3 towering stacks of pancakes which she placed in the oven and a carton of eggs sitting beside the stove ready to be cooked.

After fixing several pots of coffee and pouring them into the 2 foot tall cylinder thermos on the counter to keep it hot, she poured herself a mug and went outback onto the deck.

Tahlia stretched her aching muscles and sleep deprived body, hearing small cracks and pops from her protesting bones. She hoped Derek would contact her soon, if only to put her mind at ease and let her get some much needed rest. She started a light yoga routine she had done with her mother, it served to keep you limber but to strengthen your muscles as well.

Just as she suspected might happen, as she moved into the downward dog position, glancing between her legs at the house she found the four men staring. With their eyes so intently focused on her, jaws slacked, they reminded her of the wolf that lusted after the beautiful red-headed singer on her Sunday morning cartoons as a child. Feeling like having a little fun she quipped to them. "Gentlemen, please don't drool on my couch."

The four smiled but made no attempt to stop their staring. Tahlia chuckled as she laid herself down on the ground, flipping over onto her back she propped herself up on her elbows. "You know I'd have expected peeping from Peter…"

The wolf let out a gasp like he was shocked at the insinuation but the twinkle in his eyes told her different.

"But not the rest of you- Sheriff."

Stilinski grinned, holding up his hands in mock defense, "I'm just enjoying the morning view."

"Mmm hmm, I'm sure you were." She pursed her lips shaking her head at her friends, yes they were an odd bunch, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

The four of them joined her outside on the deck, chatting about different things, laughing while they still had their sense of humor. Within a half-hour the rest of the group showed up, this time including Ethan and Danny. Since the teen knew all about them, he was officially a part of their group, they felt he had a right to know what was going on so he could be prepared for whatever was about to happen.

The group was sitting outside talking amiably, Tahlia was just about to announce that they should eat when the doorbell rang. Like an inappropriate joke had just been told at a funeral, all talking ceased. The group looked to the front door wondering who could be here. Clearly it wasn't any of them as they simply just walked in, per Tahlia's say so.

"Who's that?" Scott voiced their question.

Their answer was a slow smile spreading along the huntress' face. "Reinforcements." She quickly moved to the front door out of their line of sight.

All the group heard was the click of the door opening followed by a scream of "mom!", then the squeals of two women. Moments later Tahlia appeared through the back door her arm wrapped around the waist of an older blonde woman. She was in her late 30's, several inches shorter than Tahlia but just as fit as the huntress. An older man with a strong resemblance to Chris stood behind them. His salt and pepper hair gave away his age and experience, along with having twins, a huntress and a werewolf. He stood 6'4" and like Chris he was broad and muscular for his age. Alongside him stood a blonde teenage boy who was identical in facial structure to Tahlia. He stood as tall as the man beside him, but his body showed his youth with well defined muscles underneath his t-shirt.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet our backup. My mom Natalya, my father Malcolm and my twin brother Nico. Guys this is the pack. Of course you already know these two." Tahlia pointed to Allison who laughed as Natalya gathered her into a giant hug, and Chris who gave a nervous nod to his brother as he shook his hand. Nico gave them both hugs, he of course not having a mean bone in his body when it came to his family, no matter what had transpired between them.

Tahlia introduces the rest, pointing to them in turn. "These are the wolves, Scott, Isaac and the twins Ethan and Aiden. Peter, Derek's Uncle. Lydia, Danny, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa, Scott's mom."

 

* * *

 

After introductions Malcolm and Nico joined the others outside, while Natalya set out helping her daughter in the kitchen. They laughed as they cooked eggs for the group. Tahlia couldn't remember the last time she had cooked breakfast with her mother, she had missed her family very much. And yet there was a longing Tahlia felt inside of her that grew with each passing day.

Natalya noticed her daughter's distracted attention, this worried her on several levels. Her daughter had never been distracted before, especially when danger was so evident around her.

"Tahlia." Her mother's soft voice brings her head up, their eyes meeting. Natalya sighs at her daughter's blue eyes brimming with tears, pulling her close and holding her as she lets her emotions flow. "I miss him mom. I miss him so much."

"I know sweetheart. I know." Natalya whispers to her daughter as she strokes a hand over her hair.

Tahlia takes a few deep breaths, calming herself down. She smiles at her mom as she pulls away, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome honey. Sometimes we just gotta let it out."

The huntress nods wiping the remaining tears from her face. The two finish the food and distribute it to each pack member. Tahlia buries her face in her hand as the group laughs, due to a very embarrassing story being told about her by her mother.

"Nico startled her so bad that she stepped back- right into the snare trap she had just set, and whoosh- she is snapped up into the air. Malcolm and I show up to find her hanging upside down by both of her feet, and Nico laying on the ground below her rolling with uncontrollable laughter."

"It was hilarious." Nico states laughing again as he remembers it.

"Oh, yeah, it was hilarious." Tahlia snaps. "Until I got down, then he didn't think it was so funny. Did ya Nic?"

That immediately brought the teen's laughter to a dead stop. "It wasn't funny. It was fucked up."

"Why what'd she do?" Stiles asks timidly.

A grin grew across Tahlia's face. "I used him for target practice."

"She chased me through the forest lobbing arrows at my head. She used a full quiver of 40 arrows in the process. The last arrow shot me in the ass."

"Well if she only hit you once then that's good right?" Isaac points out.

"Yeah that would be good Isaac, except the other 39, she wasn't aiming." Nico pointed out, which lead the others to believe that Tahlia was even deadlier with a bow than they realized.

"Are you really that good with a bow Lia?" Scott questioned.

Tahlia smiled coyly, "Who do you think taught Alli to shoot?"

It was then that the wolves of the pack thanked God she was on their side, they surely did not want to be on the receiving end of one of her arrows.

"Lia, there's something I have to tell you." Stiles spoke up earning everyone's attention including the huntress who looked up at him with a smile. "I know you said we'd talk when everyone got here. So, um, I'm not sure how to say this, or what it even means. But, uh, when the hunters had me tied up, they uh, they didn't ask me about the werewolves or any of the pack. In fact, they only mentioned one name- yours."

Tahlia's eyes grew hard, a fire burning in the blue orbs as Stiles swallows the lump in his throat. "I think they're after you."

The huntress shoves herself off the ground, turning silently she carries her plate into the kitchen setting it on the counter before moving upstairs to her room. The group looks up as five minutes later she reappears dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and her black heeled boots, her long hair is braided over her left shoulder. Over her back is slung a quiver filled to the brim with arrows, her black compound bow is gripped tightly in her left hand, and a black leather cuff is strapped to her left forearm. On her right wrist is a black band with a quick release hook on the end.

She stalks through the middle of the group ignoring their questioning gazes as she strides towards the tree line at the back of the yard. Stiles and Scott move to follow her but Natalya stops them, "Best to let her be alone for a little while." Tahlia disappears into the woods the others watching her retreating figure.


	4. Returns & Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

Tahlia is seething as she stomps through the woods, her breathing low, her eyes misty with tears. After about a ten minute walk she stops finding a large tree some 40 yards away. Blinded with rage Tahlia pulls an arrow from the quiver, nocking it into the string. She pulls back, picturing a blank face on the truck, imagining it is one of the hunters, she lets the arrow fly.

THUNK!

It hits dead center in the forehead of the face. One by one she lets the arrows fly till she is grasping at air as she reaches into the quiver. Tahlia crumples to the ground onto her knees, heavy sobs wrack her body as she lets her emotions out for the second time that day.

Why Stiles? Why did it have to be him? If she was who they wanted, why couldn't they just come for her?

_You messed with my friends. Bad idea._

Rage flowed through her veins like lava, she could feel the liquid fire moving throughout her entire being, continuously pooling in her stomach like a bottomless pit. She let out a scream, shoving herself to her feet she yanked the perfect cluster of arrows from the trunk shoving them back into the quiver. Taking her place again she let arrow after arrow fly, piercing holes into the tree, bits of bark falling to the ground with every hit.

Just as she had nocked her final arrow the sound of a twig snapping behind her caught her attention. Spinning around bow and arrow taking aim, Tahlia's breath caught in her throat, she immediately lowered the bow, it and the arrow slipping from her fingers, landing on the ground at her feet.

Before her stood a broad shouldered black wolf, its steel blue eyes boring into hers sending a flush through her dissipating the rage she felt in seconds. Her voice was nothing more than a spoken whisper.

"Derek."

The wolf padded towards her, as it neared her she crouched to the ground, it nudged her with its head sending her flat onto her back. She let out a laugh closing her eyes, as the wolf stood over her nuzzling her neck with its muzzle, licking the side of her face leaving a shiny trail in its tongue's wake. When the huntress opened her eyes she was elated to find Derek's green eyes staring down at her as a smile graced his normally brooding face.

"Hi Lia."

"Hi Derek."

He dipped his head catching her lips with his own. Despite laying on the ground, Tahlia felt herself falling. Something about Derek's kiss made her feel like floating and falling at the same time. A warm weight on her thigh brought Tahlia back to her senses, it was then she realized that Derek was lacking a few things.

"Um, Derek." She pulled back from him slowly, a small smile on her lips. "You should probably put on some pants."

The two of them glanced down in tandem finding Derek's member prodding against her leg. He looked back up smirking at her before he stood up, holding out his hand to help her up as well. She took his outstretched hand being sure to keep her eyes locked on his, avoiding the urge to look back down and see him in his entirety.

The wolf smirked as he noticed Tahlia's fight to keep her gaze from traveling south. He was pleased to know that he had this effect on her. It was the first time he had gotten a reaction like this from her. But his smirk was replaced with a frown as he took in the tears still clouding his huntress' blue eyes.

"Lia, what's wrong? What happened?"

Tahlia swallowed the thick lump in her throat to no avail, it wouldn't move. "We've been having some problems since a few weeks after you left."

"What kind of problems?"

"A pack of hunters that have taken up residence here. They kidnapped Stiles, beat him up pretty good. Scott and Isaac found him and brought him to me so I could fix him up."

Derek's eyes flashed steel blue at her words. "Have they hurt anyone else?"

She shook her head, "No. I thought they were here to take out the pack, but- today I found out otherwise."

"What do you mean Lia?"

"Stiles said that when they had him, they never once asked about the wolves or any of the pack. The only name that was spoken, was mine."

Derek's gaze darkened, a growl rumbling in his chest cavity. "They hurt Stiles to send a message to you?"

"I think so." Tahlia dropped her head suddenly finding the ground so very interesting. She was sure Derek was livid with her so she didn't dare look up, she didn't want to see the look of contempt on his face for her.

However Derek set a finger under her chin and tipped her head back up. Her eyes found his despite her will not to, and what she saw was not hate, but fear.

"Lia. If they did this to Stiles to send a message to you. What are they gonna do to you?"

Neither of them spoke after that, both of them had several ideas and none of them were sending happy go lucky feelings through them at the moment. As Tahlia moved to retrieve her arrows once again, Derek stepped over behind a nearby tree, grabbing his clothes he had set there and proceeded to dress. Tahlia glanced over seeing that he had his pants on and let out a breath, lord that man was fine from top to bottom. From his snug fitting dark blue jeans to his long sleeved green shirt that matched his eyes.

"Enjoying the view?"

Tahlia looked over seeing the shit eating grin working its way across his face as he raised an eyebrow.

She smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she loaded her arrows back in her quiver. "It's alright."

Derek turned to her, his eyes narrowed into slits as he saw the smirk stretched over her lips. He casually stepped over to his huntress, stopping in front of her, his chest against hers. He dipped his head down whispering in her ear. "Well why don't we head back to my place and I'll see if I can't change that alright to something else."

"Something like what?"

"Something a little lower-" He kisses her neck. "Breathier-" He nibbles on her earlobe. "Laced with a long moan."

Tahlia smirks, shaking her head at the Beta. "As fun as that sounds we have a serious problem that needs to be dealt with first." A crestfallen look came over the Beta's face and Tahlia chuckled as she laid her hand over Derek's heart. "But after it's all over…" She locked gazes with him. "You can have me every way and any way you want."

This admission brought a smile to his face, he had been worried that her feelings for him may have changed, especially after being left with Peter for so long. He was elated to hear that he could fulfill every fantasy he's had since the day he met his huntress, which were quite a few. But there was one thing that he needed now.

"May I ask for one thing now?"

She nodded, curiosity filling her eyes. "Sure."

"Will you- can I-" Derek sighed rubbing a hand over his head and down his face. He was hopeless when it came to talking intimately with a girl that he cared for. He had been very good at it when he was younger, and yet he had not gotten better with age. In fact he was getting worse.

"What is it Derek? You can ask me anything, you know that right?"

"It sounds so stupid in my head. You'll laugh."

"Derek, nothing you ever say is stupid, and I promise I won't laugh."

His inner wolf growled letting him know he was being a pussy, so Derek took a deep breath and jumped. Metaphorically speaking of course. "Lia, I want you to be my girlfriend."

He watched her face as a smile grew across her lips, he prepared himself for the laugh he knew was sure to follow. But he was taken by surprise as she pulled him down to her pressing her heated lips to his. Even though she hadn't said a word, she didn't have to, his wolf knew what this kiss meant. Derek could feel his heart soar even before she pulled back and whispered, "Yes."

Derek was walking on air as they walked back towards her house together, her small hand gripping his. The smile on his face he swore was permanent. He hadn't smiled this much in so long it felt foreign to him, but he was slowly becoming used to it.

_She's mine._

That single thought was all that was in Derek's mind at the moment. He had wanted her to be his since the first night he had met her in his wolf form. The compassion and protection she had showed to a wounded animal that could've ripped her throat out. That was the moment when he knew, she had to be his. It had been a long and hard fought road to keep her in his life, he kicked himself as he thought about how he had almost lost her to the Kanima and then again by his own hand. He vowed that from this day forth he would never allow Tahlia to be taken from him, nor would she ever be harmed by him.

 

* * *

 

The pack was still gathered on the back porch as the couple stepped out of the tree line into the backyard. Smiles rose up on the faces surrounding them as they approached hand in hand.

Tahlia noticed Derek's gait had slowed considerably since they had broke the forest's edge. "Derek, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" He said quickly his eyes flashing from her mother to her father and brother.

Tahlia smirked, she knew what was going on. "Derek Hale, are you nervous about meeting my family?"

"No, of course not." He swallowed thickly. "Despite the fact that they are hunters and could slice me in half if they don't like me. Add in the fact that I almost killed you and why shouldn't I be nervous?"

She stopped, tugging on his hand and bringing him around to face her. "They know what happened and they understand why you did it."

"I'm glad they understand cause I still don't."

"Derek." She took his face in her hand, standing up on her tiptoes she kissed his lips. "Everything is fine. They are going to like you. I promise they won't try to kill you."

Derek let out a deep breath through his nose that sounded like a snort, but he allowed Tahlia to lead him onto the back deck where he was greeted by the pack.

 

* * *

 

After exchanging handshakes and hugs with the familiar members of the pack, he turned to the three new additions standing across from him. He couldn't read the look in either of the men's eyes and that didn't give him a warm fuzzy feeling at all. The only thing that kept him from bolting was Tahlia's hand holding his, her thumb lightly stroking the back of his hand.

Tahlia smiled introducing the wolf, "Mom, dad, Nic, this is Derek Hale." And to try the words on for size she added, "My boyfriend."

Derek smiled at her admission as he waited for her to finish the introductions.

"Derek, this is my mother Natalya." The Beta took her hand bestowing a kiss on the back of it, earning a surprised look from the woman who gave a wink to Tahlia. Derek hoped that meant he had her approval.

"This is my father Malcolm." Derek stood tall shaking the man's hand. He fought the urge to grimace as the hunter squeezed his hand, he had a strong grip for a human, which in turn earned him a nod from the man, he had obviously earned a small achievement at that.

"And this is my twin brother Nico." The two shook hands as Derek marveled at how much the two looked alike and yet he could see their subtle differences.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I now see why Tahlia is the way she is. You raised a remarkable woman, one whom I am indebted too and hope one day to deserve."

Tahlia saw the approving glances her family sent her and she smiled, oh he was good. But just as she had suspected her father was not going to just allow Derek to get away without a few threats.

"Derek." Malcom said holding an arm out gesturing inside the house. "A word if you please."

The wolf smiled as he leaned down to whisper in his girlfriend's ear. "I thought you said he wouldn't kill me?"

"I said he wouldn't try."

Derek's eyes were as wide as saucers as he pulled back at her words. Tahlia had to laugh, kissing his cheek. "Relax, he just wants to get to know you."

"Right. Well, if I'm not back in an hour, I'll being hanging in two pieces in the basement."

"Don't be silly, we don't have a basement." She smirks, "He'll use the garage."

Everybody chuckled at the glare Derek sent her way as he walked into the house behind Malcolm. Behind Tahlia came a chuckle as Peter sidled up beside her. "You are evil."

"I know, but I love getting a rise out of him."

"One of these days you're liable to give him a heart attack."

"He'd have to have a heart for that." Tahlia retorted, not meaning Derek had no heart just that he always made them believe he didn't.

"If he doesn't, it's only because he's given it to you to hold and protect." Peter smiled before going back to his seat.

 

* * *

 

Inside the house Derek stood at the bar with Malcolm, the elder man grabbing two glasses and filling them with whiskey. Derek smiled now knowing where Tahlia got her penchant for the amber liquid. He took the glass that was offered to him taking a drink, letting the warm liquid slid down his throat causing some of his worries to ebb away.

Malcolm could see the hesitation in the wolf's eyes, just waiting for him to pull out a sword and chop him in half. With that thought he couldn't help but laugh, he clasped a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Relax, Derek. I'm not going to kill you. I simply wanted to talk with the man that gave my daughter a reason to stay."

Derek was truly confused. "What do you mean? She stayed because of the impending threat of the Alpha pack."

"And after they had been defeated? You left. She could've come back to us, and yet she stayed. Why do you think that was?"

Derek knew the answer even before his lips spoke the words. "She said she'd be here when I returned."

Malcolm grinned tipping his head towards the wolf as he lifted his glass and took a drink. As he stood here with the young man he wondered if Derek realized exactly how much Tahlia cared for him. With curiosity on his side he decided to find out.

"I'm not surprised though." This earned him a curious look from Derek. "Uh, that she stayed." He clarified.

"Why's that?"

"She told us everything that happened from how you two met, you taking care of her when she was injured, you trusting her. Everything. If all that hadn't told me she cared for you, there was the way she reacted to your death."

 

* * *

 

_"_ _Momma. Derek's dead!"_

_Natalya gasped as she heard the news about the Alpha. Her husband stood beside her a growingly concerned look on his face._

_"_ _Oh, Lia honey I'm so sorry."_

_"_ _I failed. I failed him."_

_"_ _Tahlia you did everything you could. No one could have predicted this to happen. You cannot save everyone, no matter how much we wish we could."_

_"_ _I cared for him mom." She whispered followed by a strangled sob._

_"_ _I know you did and I'm sure he cared for you as well." Instead of taking some weight off of the huntress' shoulders, this only served to make Tahlia cry harder. "Tahlia." Her mother cooed. "Tahlia."_

_Tahlia sniffed taking several deep breaths to calm herself down. "Yes."_

_"_ _Is this how Derek would want you to remember him?"_

_"_ _No."_

_"_ _Then don't. Remember the good times the two of you shared. He's watching over you honey. I know it hurts, but it will get easier. I promise."_

_Tahlia took a deep breath, "Okay."_

_"_ _So sweetheart, now what?_

_Her answer sent chills down her father's spine as she planned to do exactly what he feared she would from the moment he heard her say the Alpha was dead._

_"_ _Kill them. All of them."_

 

* * *

 

"A suicide mission? That was her plan?" Derek was thrown, he knew that they were friends and had shared a few intimate times together, but he had never thought for a second he had meant that much to her.

"Yes, that was her plan. Look Derek, Tahlia isn't the best at revealing her feelings. Part of being a hunter is learning not to care when you need too. She was groomed to be a hunter since she was born, and for the last three years she's been trying to change everything about her to be a protector instead. She still has a few things to learn. She's never been in love before Derek."

"Never?" He was shocked at that revelation.

"No. So you may have to take the reins. But Derek, a word of advice. Don't push her."

Derek nodded truly taking Malcolm's words to heart. He finished his drink and after pouring himself another, he walked back out onto the deck. He found his girlfriend sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water as she chatted with Stiles who sat beside her and Scott who was in the water in front of them. He stood there for a moment rememorizing everything about her all over again. From the way her hair caught the sun giving it a purple tint, to the colorful canvas she had turned her body into. He loved the way she bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth as she was deep in thought.

But as she turned her head to find him staring at her he noticed something he had never seen before. The way her eyes sparkled as they met his own stare, and the tiny hint of a smile that barely turned up the corner of her mouth. He wondered if those had always been there, he was sure he would've noticed them before now. _'Guess you weren't paying close enough attention to her.'_

Derek knew his inner wolf was right. He had been so focused on being a great Alpha and protecting his power, he hadn't noticed the gift he had right in front of him. She had risked her life on multiple occasions to save him and the others. She was everything Derek had ever wanted in a mate. She was beautiful, strong, determined and smart. But now he realized she was so much more than that. She was funny, caring, compassionate, kind and above all else, loyal. Never once did he ever have to question her motives. Whatever was best for the pack was what she was prepared to do.

He walked back inside, up the stairs into Tahlia's bedroom. Opening the closet he smiled seeing his clothes precisely where he had left them. He picked up his black swim shorts, shedding his clothes and tugging the shorts on. From the open balcony doors Tahlia's laugh drifted up to him. He was amazed at how even during the most dire of times, like now, her laugh could brighten his day up. And judging by the chorus of laughs that arose after that, she had that effect on them all.

Grabbing his drink he walked back downstairs and onto the deck smiling at Natalya and Melissa who were sat in the chairs conversing quietly. He sat down beside Tahlia who turned and gave him a small kiss when she felt his presence beside her.

"Did I miss something?" He asked amused, curious as to what everyone found so funny.

"No. Nico was just showing off his favorite scar." Tahlia chuckled as Nico shock her a glare followed by the finger which only served to make her laugh harder.

"What scar?" Derek inquired to the teen who glowered at his sister as she tried unsuccessfully to hide her laughter behind her hand.

Nico tugged down the waistband of his shorts showing off the faint pink scar on the upper part of his right buttocks that was shaped like an x almost. Derek gave him a raised eyebrow as his eyes shifted between sister and brother. Nico growled low in his chest before giving in and retelling the story that had been told earlier that morning. Despite Nico's glare leveled on him, Derek couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. Moments later when his laughing had subsided Derek leaned into Tahlia brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"That would be a wise decision." She smiled turning her head and giving him a long kiss, before she shoved him into the pool with a laugh.

As he surfaced he saw her walking over to her mother and shook his head, turning to the other three guys they started talking about what Stiles had went through. Tahlia meanwhile sat down in the empty chair beside her mother, the elder Argent leaning over to her daughter and giving a nod towards Derek.

"I can see why he appeals to you."

Tahlia gave a laugh, "Mother."

"What? He is very handsome and those werewolf genes make for an impressive physique."

"Yes they do." The huntress said her eyes skimming across the Beta's muscles as he stood beside Stiles. "But that's not why I care for him."

"Why do you?" Natalya asked, even though she felt she already knew, she felt has though Tahlia needed to say it.

Tahlia smiled but she was not looking at Derek, it was as if she was remembering a memory. "The first night we met, when he was hit by the car in wolf form. He could've ripped my throat out, even after I'd helped him and he didn't. He showed me mercy, and in doing that he showed me a true heart. And he's proved himself to be a good man time and time over. Yes, he's made some questionable choices, what one of us hasn't? Each one of his choices was based on the cards he was dealt. He did what he thought was right, whether it was or not, but he was quick to apologize if his choice was wrong. Despite what others might think it was never power Derek was after, he didn't become an Alpha for that, even though he did revel in the power that came with it, that was not his main reason."

"What was?" Melissa asked, curious to have an inside look at the Beta.

"He was alone." Tahlia looked up to her boyfriend, seeing the smile on his face as he talked with her brother, Scott and Stiles brought a smile to her face as well. "The only one to survive that fire was Peter, who then killed Laura before his life was taken by Derek's own hand. The only one to survive was Cora and he didn't know that until the arrival of the Alpha Pack. Derek gave up his Alpha status to save her life. If that doesn't show what kind of man he is than I don't know what will. Despite his attempts to hide it, he does have a heart. It broke when he lost his family, and I watched it chip away more with each person he lost. Erica and Boyd took the last few pieces of it."

Natalya smiled at her daughter, "Whatever heart he does have left, I believe you have it."

Tahlia glanced over with a raised eyebrow, that was about the same thing Peter had said to her earlier. Turning her gaze back to the pool she felt a pleasant shiver as her eyes locked with his.

 

* * *

 

As night fell the group moved indoors for dinner, after which they got down to business. Tahlia sat on the corner of the couch, Derek beside her, his arm around her waist, his thumb drawing lazy circles on the skin of her hip.

"Okay, so we know from Stiles that their target isn't the wolves, but me." She gave Derek's other hand laced with her own a squeeze as she heard him growl. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling it may have to do with us choosing to protect wolves rather than kill them. When this first occurred I thought that they were simply here to take me out because I was a wolf hunter turned protector, but with what happened to Stiles, clearly it's personal."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Stilinski asked sitting on the couch with Melissa, her mother and father.

"No. The list of hunters I've probably pissed off over the last three years helping werewolves escape them, is longer than both my arms. But maybe if I sat down and thought about it, I could perhaps narrow it down." She finished, biting her lip, a sign to Derek she was thinking hard.

"What is it Lia?" He asked.

"I don't think this about justice for my breaking my family oath, I think this is about vengeance."

Now very concerned for her safety, her father asks. "What makes you think that?"

"Stiles." The teen looked up at her, giving her a smile trying to ease her pain as she looked at him. "Look what they did to him? Clearly if they knew Stiles meant something to me, then they know I'm here and chances are they know exactly where I am too. Why take him? Why not take me instead? Finish it before it starts."

"They wanna see you suffer." Everyone's eyes drifted over to Peter who stood leaning against the bar. His eyes met Tahlia's. "They want to see you break. They want to kill you, but they want to watch you lose everything first."

"How do you know that?" Allison asked.

He shrugged, "It's what I would do." They all nodded knowing Peter very well and it was something he would do and has done to get his revenge. "The question is, how do we keep them from getting what they want?"

Tahlia sighed glancing around at her pack, "We find them first. We don't wait for them to make the first move. We take the fight to them."


	5. Making Plans & A Silent Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

 

For the next two days the pack set up several scenarios aimed to garner the hunter's attention and if all went according to plan, give Tahlia the information she wanted.

One scenario that Tahlia was less than pleased about, was sending Derek out into the forest alone at night. If the hunters were watching her then they knew by now that the wolf meant something to her and what better way to get to her than through the one she cares for.

Each of the plans was designed to separate the pack, leaving one member vulnerable, in the hopes that the hunters would take the bait and attack. At which time Tahlia and the rest of the pack would intervene. Once they had one of the hunters, Tahlia would find out every piece of information inside their mind. In any way she deemed fit.

 

* * *

 

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." The huntress states as she stands in the upstairs bedroom of the Hale house. Looking out of the cracked glass she can just barely make out Derek's silhouette standing just off to the right side of the porch steps. Her eyes scan the forest surrounding the house for the thousandth time that night, her senses wide open searching for any sign of a threat towards her wolf.

"Lia, relax sweetheart." Malcolm says gently laying a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Derek is a smart man and a strong Beta, he'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm talking about." She admits leaning against the wall her head lightly thumping against the wood. "I'm not worried about him."

"You're not?" Malcolm is surprised.

"No, I am, it's just..." She sighs running a hand through her hair. "I mean I don't like using my friends, my boyfriend as bait. The hunters want me, so I should be the one out there right now."

"This was Derek's idea, no one could talk him out of it."

"I know. I don't how to deal with this daddy."

"Deal with what sweetheart?"

"They all care for me. They are putting their lives on the line to protect me. I'm the hunter, the protector, I'm supposed to be protecting them."

"You are protecting them Tahlia. This is what a pack does, what a family does. They protect each other, no matter the cost."

"If anything happens to any of them- If I die so be it, but if any of them die, or you, mom, Nico. I would never be able to live with that."

"Tahlia look at me." Malcolm lays his hands on her shoulders, Cerulean blue meeting azure. "Everyone is going to be fine. Okay?"

She nods taking a deep breath and letting it out. Her eyes move back to the window, a small smile coming across her lips as she finds Derek's steel blue eyes staring up at her.

Malcolm observes Tahlia closely, he has noticed a significant change in her demeanor since Derek had returned. He was worried at first that her judgment may be clouded, or that she would be distracted. Distractions can mean the difference between life and death to a hunter, and Tahlia had never been distracted before, until now.

"I was worried about you when I first got here."

Tahlia looked over at her father as he stood leaned against the doorframe. "Why?"

"You were distracted, because Derek wasn't here. You were so worried about him, you weren't focused on the problem at hand. But I've seen a change in you the last few days."

"I was distracted. I realized that was something I couldn't afford to be right now. I told him that no matter what I couldn't let myself become distracted. It's hard trying to balance what I feel for him and what I need to be doing. I know I need to shut off my emotions, but with him, I can't seem to do that. My lifetime of training disappears in the blink of eye when he's around."

"Emotions are not necessarily a bad thing Tahlia. It all depends on how you allow them to be used against you, and how you control them. Derek can be your weakness, or he can be your strength. It's up to you."

 

* * *

 

The trio waited there until the first rays of light broke through the tree top canopy, at which point they called it and returned to the house where the others were just rousing themselves from sleep.

"So, how'd it go?" Scott asked as he saw them come in from his spot on the couch.

Tahlia shook her head. "Nothing." She ran a hand through her hair feeling the dust and oils covering her fingers. "I'm gonna take a shower."

The huntress trudged up the stairs, her entire body beginning to feel the pull of exhaustion. She hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, and had vowed she wouldn't sleep until the hunter's had been dealt with and the pack was safe.

Feeling the hot water rushing over the top of her head and cascading down her body, relieving all the tension from the last several days felt wonderful to Tahlia. However, there was still a mental and emotional turmoil going on inside her head. A part of her brain said she needed the pack's help, but another part, the stronger more intense part told her to go after them on her own, thus protecting the pack from harm.

She was rolling the ideas over in her head as she toweled off, weighing the pros and cons. If she stayed and let them help, she was putting them in danger, it was like ringing the dinner bell for God's sake. If she left she would no doubt incur a truckload of wrath from them when and if she returned, assuming the hunters didn't get the chance to kill her.

Wrapping the towel around herself she opened the door stepping out into the bedroom. There she found Derek sitting on the edge of her bed, his green eyes filled with questions as Tahlia moved over sitting down beside him.

"What's wrong Derek?"

He looked sideways at her. "What am I to you?"

Tahlia didn't have to question what he was referring to, damn werewolf hearing. A part of her knew he had been listening to hers and her father's conversation at the house, and yet she didn't try to fake her answers to make him feel better.

"You're both. You're my strength and my weakness. It feels strange to me as I have never had a weakness before. But as my dad says I can choose how to let them effect me and be used against me."

"So I'm a weakness for you, a liability?"

"Yes and no. It's all how you choose to look at it. When you first got back and I gave into my feelings for you I realized you would be the death of me. Not because you were a distraction or a weakness, but because I would die to protect you. Yes you are my weakness Derek, but what that means to me, is that I will fight that much harder to protect you."

Hearing those words made Derek's heart swell, she was telling him she loved him without actually saying the words. He quickly took her face between his hands and kissed her softly.

"We'll see who's gonna die for who." He winked drawing a laugh from her. While it was meant to be a joke, they both knew that by the end of this ordeal, one of them may be dead.

 

* * *

 

After three days they had yet to have any contact with the hunters, Derek was beginning to stress as Tahlia had still not had any sleep. They had tried talking to her, convincing her she needed her rest only to be met with a brick wall as she shoved them out. Natalya and Melissa had tried putting sleeping pills into her drinks and food, but Tahlia had caught on to what they were doing and now wouldn't take anything offered to her unless she got it herself.

With desperation clawing at him, Derek called in someone that Tahlia wouldn't suspect, someone she hadn't been spending every waking moment with.

 

* * *

 

The huntress answered the door, opening it she found a pleasant surprise. "Dr. Deaton, how good to see you. Please, come in."

The Vet smiled at her as he stepped into the foyer. "Thank you. It's good to see you too."

"How was your vacation?" Tahlia asked as they stepped into the kitchen.

"It was relaxing. No supernatural beings whatsoever for three weeks. It's a nice break from the craziness of this town."

"I'll bet. This town can certainly get overwhelming at times. Can I get you anything?"

"A water's fine."

Tahlia nodded as she moved to the cabinet to grab a glass, then filling it from the tap of the fridge. She set it in front of Deaton who sat at the counter. "So, what brings you by?"

"Well, Scott called me and informed me what was going on here, and I came to see if there was anything I could do to help."

At that moment the door opened and Derek stepped inside, "Deaton, good to see you." The two men shook hands as Derek came around standing beside Tahlia.

"Glad you're back. How's Cora?"

"She's safe."

"Good. So how can I help?"

Tahlia sighed wiping a hand down her face, she was slowly becoming too exhausted to even comprehend thinking. But she wouldn't allow herself the luxury of sleeping until she knew the pack was safe from danger.

"If you could just keep an eye out for anyone unfamiliar, anything that seems out of the ordinary. I know it's difficult in this town."

The two shared a laugh, however Tahlia's was cut short as she felt a sharp poke in the side of her neck. She glanced to her left to find Derek holding a needle and syringe in his hand. In her concentration to think she hadn't noticed Deaton hand it to the wolf. The betrayal in her eyes as she looked at Derek made his heart shatter, she would never forgive him for this. But he didn't have to endure it for long as seconds later her eyes slid closed, her body going slack in his arms.

With a sorrow filled nod to Deaton, Derek picked his girlfriend up and carried her upstairs the bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed, he covered her up and drew all the blinds. Deaton had told him the sedative would keep her out for at least two days, so that meant he had two days to prepare for the backlash of his actions.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday morning saw Tahlia waking up with a raging fire in her eyes. How could Derek do this to her? She knew he was only doing what a good boyfriend should do and looking out for her best interest, but that didn't give him the right. She threw the covers off of her and quickly dressed before she marched towards the stairs intent on giving the wolf a piece of her mind. However as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the raging fire within her quickly became an inferno.

Coming in through the back doors were Derek and her father, between them they carried the limp body of Peter. A quick glance over the elder Hale confirmed what Tahlia already knew, the hunters had gotten to him. He was weak, how a wolf looks after they had been electrocuted; bloody, cuts marring his flesh, slowly healing.

"What the hell happened!"

The group turned as they heard her yell, no one answered as it was not a question, but a statement. Fearing for the wrath that was about to be unleashed, the rest of the group stepped outside leaving Derek and Malcolm to deal with the huntress.

"Tahlia, I…"

She interrupted the wolf as she strode over, stopping in front of him. "Don't! Don't you even speak to me Derek. I know you were just trying to help, but that was not your call to make. Look at Peter. Look at him! This is your fault. If I had been out there looking for the hunters, they wouldn't have had a chance to grab him and torture him. Now we're playing this my way."

She turned on her heel striding over to the garage door. "Stay out of my way Derek." Slamming the garage door shut behind her Tahlia walked over to the far wall, opening a small compartment she punched in a code and the workbench before her gave a hiss before the lock clicked and the door slid open. Hidden in a small room behind the workbench was Tahlia's entire arsenal, not including was what hidden under the bed of her truck. She quickly grabbed a small black bag, shoving in a length of cable and a length of rope inside. Without any weapons whatsoever Tahlia shut the compartment and went out the side door to her truck. The truck had a remote start so it sat idling in the driveway, she got in quickly and drove out towards the Hale house.


	6. Bloody Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains foul language and some very bloody and gruesome violence. But let's face it, what's Tahlia without a little swearing, blood and violence, right? You have been warned :)

* * *

 

Tahlia had been standing in front of the Hale house for no more than half an hour before she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She pretended she didn't hear them, of course she could, clearly. This particular hunter was about as quiet as a freight train rolling through a small town in the middle of the night. Every step he took echoed, if she had been armed she would've shot him by now. He was obviously one of the worst hunters she had ever come across, which was good news for her. That meant she wouldn't have to torture him much to get the information she wanted.

She stood with her back to the hunter facing Derek's house. As the hunter took his sweet time trying to sneak up on her she let her eyes roam over the house. She bet that before the fire the house was exquisite, but even now with the blackened wood, ashes, and dust covered furniture, it still had a charm. It was beautiful in Tahlia's mind. This house was Derek, it was his past and would forever be a part of him. After everything they had been through, this house was now a part of Tahlia as well. His losses, were her losses. A sadness came over her as she thought about never meeting his family. In truth she wanted to know them, to find out if she truly was worthy of Derek.

Tahlia smiled as she felt the barrel of a rifle being pointed at her skull. "Took you long enough." She took a small step forward and just as she had hoped, so did he.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, something could- ah!"

His words were cut off by a scream as he stepped right into the snare trap Tahlia had set up behind her. She turned around picking up the rifle he had dropped in his ascent upwards. He was hanging upside down, an odd look of mayhem on his face as she smiled.

"You should've been trained better to come after me." She raised the gun striking the hunter in the face with the stock, knocking him out cold.

Shaking her head with an amused smiled Tahlia cut the hunter down, his body crumpling over itself as he hit the hard forest floor. Lifting him up over her shoulder much like she did with Stiles, she rolled him into the bed of her truck and tied him up. After gathering up the evidence she climbed back in the truck and headed home.

 

* * *

 

Derek was sitting on the couch alone, the rest of the pack having left shortly after Tahlia had. He heard her truck pull into the driveway and the door shut. But he grew curious as he heard another heartbeat join hers. Walking out onto the front steps he found his girlfriend dragging a body across the lawn towards the far right side of the house. He looked around quickly wondering if anyone had seen her do this, he couldn't believe she was being so reckless. Also he couldn't figure out where the hell she was going.

He stepped off the porch, closing the door behind him as he came around the side of the house to find the earth literally closing. He stepped over to find a set of doors set into the ground by the house, they were covered with grass so that when closed they weren't visible. He opened them and moved down the stairs, closing the doors above him. He found Tahlia in the center of the concrete room shackling the hunter's wrists to two chains suspended from the ceiling. The hunter sat in a chair clearly unconscious by the limpness of his head as it lulled back and forth with her movements. He let her finish shackling his feet to the floor before he spoke.

"I though you said you didn't have a basement?"

Tahlia turned to him giving a shrug, "It's not a basement, it's a cellar."

Derek rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "So, I see you found one."

"Yep and no one had to be maimed for me to do it."

He cringed at her words, she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. "What are you gonna do now?"

She turned to him with what he could only describe as a sadistic smile as she held up a bucket of water. "Now. I'm gonna get some answers." She tossed the water onto the man instantly jolting him awake, he coughed and sputtered as the water ran down his face.

His surprise turned into fear as he found himself shackled to the floor and ceiling. He jerked hard against the chains, his wrists becoming red with the force the shackles gave when they bit into his skin.

"Those chains are meant to hold an Alpha, so go ahead and jerk all you like, they're not coming out."

The hunter glared at Tahlia as she stood leaning against the beam in front of him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh I want answers." Tahlia said calmly. "Now here's the deal. We're gonna play a little game of twenty questions. For every question you answer, I leave you alone. For every question you don't…" She held up a small set of pliers. "I remove a finger. So I would think long and hard about your choice to answer me, as you only have ten chances." She moved over picking up a small knife from the bench and twirling it between her fingers. "Oh yes and one more thing. For every question you answer and I know it's a lie, I'm gonna take a piece of your skin."

The hunter's eyes grew wide, his gaze shifted to Derek who stood uneasily by the door. Truthfully the wolf didn't know whether or not Tahlia was capable of such things.

"Okay, first question. I'll make it an easy one. Who's your leader?"

The hunter gave her a look of defiance which made Tahlia frown. "So be it." With no hesitation she quickly reached up grabbing a hold of his pinkie and with one audible clip severed the appendage off.

The hunter screamed as Tahlia dropped his finger unceremoniously to the floor. "I really hope I don't have to ask you nine more times. It's gonna be awfully hard to shoot a gun with no fingers. Now, once more, who's your leader?"

Again the defiance, the huntress shook her head as she severed his ring finger this time. Holding the finger in her hand she smirked, "I hope you weren't planning on getting married in the future." She tossed the finger to the floor. "Is he really worth eight more?"

"I don't know his name."

Tahlia smirked, "That's better, but do you really expect me to buy that? You're working for someone who's name you don't know?"

"It's the truth." The hunter snarled.

"I think you're telling the truth, but the most unskilled hunter, gets very good at lying." Tahlia looked over her shoulder to the Beta, "D?"

She saw Derek nod confirming what she believed. "Okay good, you're telling the truth. Next question. Why does your boss want me?"

"You broke the laws of the hunter code."

Tahlia shook her head, reaching forward she grabbed hold of the man's left ear and with one swipe of the blade it was gone. The hunter screamed louder this time as the blood poured from his head.

"I really don't like being lied too." The huntress said tossing the ear to the floor where it landed with a squishing sound. "Try again."

"Fuck you!"

Tahlia growled, grabbing the man's hand and snipping off his middle finger. As the hunter screamed she grinned holding up the finger. "No, fuck you."

She heard someone walking through the house upstairs and sighed. "I'm gonna leave you alone for a few minutes, so you can contemplate how many more body parts I can remove before you start to bleed out. When I come back, I want answers, and I better get 'em."

 

* * *

 

Tahlia headed up the stairs, Derek following her outside. She didn't say a word to him until they came in the back door to find her father standing in the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder at Derek. "Tattle tale."

"Lia what are you doing?" Her father asked eyeing the blood on her hands.

"Interrogations."

"Has he told you anything?"

"Nothing useful yet, but the night's still young. Now if you will excuse me, I have company." She turned not waiting for an answer and walked out the door.

With an audible sigh Malcolm followed his daughter down into the cellar with Derek behind him. Tahlia stepped back up to the hunter, leaning down till she was eye level with him. "Are you ready to answer me now?"

And just like that they were back to the defiant stare from the hunter. "Suit yourself." Three fingers later the hunter acquiesced to Tahlia's request for answers.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you what I know."

"Good. Now why does he want me?"

"He said you broke the laws of the hunter code." Tahlia stepped towards him brandishing the knife, he quickly continued. "B-but more than that he said you interfered with a wolf he tried to kill."

"Any idea who he's talking about?" Her father asked as she rolled the question over in her head.

"No. That's a long list. Hell for all I know it could be my grandfather." She turned back to the hunter. "Why did he take the kid?"

"To send you a message, he wanted to give you a taste of what you had coming."

Tahlia's blood boiled at that answer, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Why did you take the wolf? Another message?"

"He said that the two of you looked very close that Sunday when you found the kid. He told us to just keep taking people around you, sooner or later we'd get to someone you cared about and then you'd find him."

"So, he wants me to find him?"

"Yes."

"He'll get his wish." Tahlia said stepping up ready to let the man loose.

"They were supposed to die you know. The kid and the wolf. They weren't supposed to make it back to you alive. We did a number on them, they're tougher than they look. How'd my boot prints look on the kid's ribs?"

Tahlia saw red, she grabbed the hair on the back of his head and leveled punch after punch on his face. At one point her knuckles split, it hurt like hell, but it only served to enrage Tahlia further. By the time Derek pulled her back the hunter was unrecognizable as a human being, just a mass of blood.

"Tahlia, stop!" The wolf yelled shoving her back against the wall, her wrists pinned beside her head. "You're gonna kill him."

"Why shouldn't I?" She shot back seeing her dad unlocking the shackles. "Look at what they did to Stiles, to Peter. Why shouldn't they get the same in return? What do you think they're gonna do with the others? With me?"

"You're not like them."

"That's where you're wrong Derek. I'm exactly like them. They're protecting their way of life, their beliefs. I'm protecting the people I care about. They will hurt whoever they have to, to get what they want. So will I. If you don't like how I handle things, then stay out of my way."

Tahlia shoved Derek off of her and strode to the doors shoving them open. She paused on the bottom step, turning back to the wolf. "I wasn't gonna kill him. I'm a protector, not a killer. I'm not a good guy, or a bad guy, I'm somewhere in between. Cause in times like these, you have to become the monster, in order to beat the monsters."

 

* * *

 

Tahlia left continuing up into the house. Down below Derek helped Malcolm unshackle the hunter, the elder man turning to the wolf. "She's right you know? These guys aren't playing by the rules anymore, that means in order to defeat them, she has to join them."

Derek nodded, he knew Tahlia was right. It was just seeing her like this was new to him, he had never seen such aggression come out of her before. He was afraid that even when this was over, she would never be able to let that darkness go. He assisted Malcolm in bringing the hunter back outside and into the elder hunter's car. After discussing what to do they negotiated with the injured hunter and in the end Malcolm agreed to take him to the hospital, as long as the hunter agreed to make up a story about his injuries and to let his boss know that Tahlia and the others were coming for him.

 

* * *

 

Derek went back into the house going upstairs to the bedroom, he half expected to find Tahlia packing his things, but he was surprised to find her curled up on the love seat. Moving over to the empty side he sat down beside her, she had her knees pulled up to her chest, her head tucked down towards her chest. He caught the metallic smell and upon closer examination he found her right hand wrapped in a towel, the white threads slowly becoming pink with her blood as she held it close to her body.

"Lia?" He was cautious as he reached his hand out and gently set it on her back.

She lifted her head up, eyes rimmed red with tears still clinging to her lashes. "What are you still doing here?"

Derek was legitimately confused. "What do you mean? Where else would I be?"

"I'm a monster Derek." She said, he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "No, don't say anything. I saw the way you looked at me down there. You know where I've seen that look before? On myself, when I looked at my Aunt Kate and Gerard. You said I was nothing like her, but you were wrong, I am exactly like her."

"No, you're not. Kate tortured Scott, an innocent wolf and tried to kill him. Even though she had no proof he had taken human life, she was still ready to take his life. That hunter down there confessed to hurting Stiles and Peter, he admitted he played a part in their torture and that they meant to kill them." He laid his hand on her cheek forcing her to look at him. "You are not a monster, you're a protector and that's exactly what you were doing down there."

"But the way you look at me, it's changed."

"Yes it has. But if you remember right, you've looked at me that way too." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Tahlia, I was shocked. I have never seen that amount of aggression come out of you before, it was almost like a darkness had taken you over. But your father helped me understand that sometimes that dark path is one you have to take. I just want to know that when this is over, you'll be able to let that darkness go."

"I honestly don't know Derek. Once you let that darkness in, I don't know if it ever truly goes away. But I do know that it will never fully overtake me. Just like a wolf has an anchor to keep it human, we also have anchors, and it's that anchor that keeps us from falling off the line between good and evil. You're my anchor Derek. So long as I have you, that darkness will never overtake me."

Derek pulled Tahlia into his arms, holding her tight against his chest. "You'll always have me Lia." He leans down giving her a light kiss before he sits back holding out his hand. "Now, let me see your hand."

She lays her hand in his, wincing as he removes the towel from around it. She frowns as she takes in her split knuckles, she hadn't meant to go that far, but knowing that the hunter's intended to kill Stiles and Peter, sent a rage flowing through her body that she couldn't stop.

Derek sets her hand down gently and walks into the bathroom, he returns a minute later with the First Aid kit in hand and a wet washcloth. He carefully washes the blood from her hand before wrapping a clean bandage around her knuckles, then he plants a kiss on the bandage over her wounds.

Tahlia smiles at the care and tenderness Derek exhibits towards her. She knew it wasn't something that came natural to him, nor was he very comfortable showing such care and compassion, but it meant so much to her to see him try. She realizes then that most everything he does in some way is to protect her. He looks after her and takes care of her, especially when she doesn't take care of herself. She sighs, he was right to call in Deaton, he was justified in what he did.

She leans in catching Derek's lips with hers and kissing him softly, the Beta is caught off guard but kisses her back. When she pulls away he gives her a slightly confused gaze, she gives a small chuckle in response. "Thank you, for what you did. I know you were just looking out for me, but when I saw Peter like that… They hurt him because they couldn't get to me."

"I'm sorry Tahlia. I never meant to betray you, or hurt you."

"It's okay. I understand why you did it. I forgive you."

"Good. Now what do you say we go check on Peter?"

The huntress nods standing up she takes Derek's outstretched hand and together they head down the hallway to the spare room. Quietly opening the door Tahlia peeks her head in, she finds Peter smiling back at her from the bed.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asks stepping inside and setting down on the side of the bed, Derek standing beside her.

"Healing, slowly." He says wincing as he rolls over onto his side facing her.

"You should get some rest, it'll help you heal."

"I would if someone would stop torturing hunters in the basement. Grown men screaming bloody murder tends to keep a person awake."

She smiles sheepishly as she looks up at the elder Hale. "Hey, it's not my fault they don't make insulation to protect against werewolf hearing."

Peter's smile falls as he locks eyes with Tahlia, his face growing serious. "He was right though. This is personal. Whoever this guy is, he wants you dead Tahlia… and he wants you to suffer."

 


	7. The Final Puzzle Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

The first of October rolled around and found Tahlia upstairs in her bedroom standing behind her desk. She grabbed a pen from the desktop and checked it off of her large calendar laid out before her. It had been over a week with no sign of the hunters, no threats to the pack, not even a warning. Tahlia was growing more frustrated as the days passed, if she had to endure much more of this, she was liable to snap and anyone around her was going to pay the price.

 

* * *

 

Luckily because of her background the school decided that they could use her talents. So for the last week she had been working with the girls and boys basketball teams, gearing them up for their upcoming season. On top of that however, lacrosse season had officially started as well, so she was also lending a hand to Coach Finstock, helping out with team practices and tryouts.

It was nice to have something else to think about for a little while, plus she could keep an eye on the majority of the pack being as Scott, Stiles and Danny were on the team and Ethan, Aiden and her brother had just made the team that week at tryouts. Plus Allison and Lydia never missed a game. So that only left her to worry about the adults of the pack.

Peter was fully healed but instead of going back to his apartment he had taken up residence in the spare room, his excuse was that he and Derek wanted to make sure the hunters didn't come after her, and if they did that they wouldn't make it past the front door. They didn't want her to be alone at any given time, and she wasn't. Every moment of the day someone was watching her, whether it be the teens at school, the Hale men at home and any other spare minute of the day was filled by her family.

It was beginning to drive Tahlia crazy, she felt suffocated. She was grateful that they all cared for her that much, but it was also disheartening as she was supposed to be the protector and so far she felt like she had failed in that role. No matter how many times Stiles and Peter said they didn't blame her, it didn't help how she felt. They may not have blamed her, but she held herself accountable. No matter how hard she tried to get the others to understand how she was feeling, they all just assumed she had a death wish, wanting to go after the hunters on her own.

 

* * *

 

The only one who seemed to genuinely understand her, was her father. He had tried to ease her mind one night as they had sat outside on the patio.

"Lia, I know what you're thinking and you know what will happen if you do it."

"What am I supposed to do Dad? Sit around and wait for them to come after me? They've already attacked two people I care about. I get it, they want me to suffer. Well I am suffering, every moment of the day I'm thinking of who they're gonna take next. Which one of my friends or family is gonna be the first to die. How many of the pack am I gonna have to bury before they come for me? I don't want any of that. If I go after them alone, then no one else has to get hurt."

"Do you truly believe they won't come after the pack once you're dead?" Her father asked raising an eyebrow. "Because if you do then go ahead, go, I'll deal with the pack. But if there is even a sliver of you that knows that they will not stop until every single one of us is dead, then you know your answer."

Tahlia raised her head, tears shining in her blue eyes. "I just don't want to lose any of you."

Her father sighed, grabbing her hand he tugged her to her feet and pulled her down onto his lap. She curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. "Tahlia, we don't want to lose you, and yet you are so determined to give up your life."

"It's what I was made for. All those years spent killing the supernatural, keeping the balance, it wasn't me. This… Protecting this pack, protecting the innocents, supernatural or human, this is what I was made for. Whether we want it to happen or not, if I have to die to let even one of them live, then I'm going to do it."

Tahlia could see the tears building in her father's eyes, just the thought of her death was almost too much for him to handle. None of them wanted to admit that it was a possibility, but she knew it was something that they needed to accept could happen, that way if it did, they were in someway prepared.

"Tahlia, I am so proud of you." Malcolm choked out, his throat thick with emotion. "Everything that you've done here, the things you have accomplished all on your own. You are everything I have ever wanted in my daughter."

The huntress smiled through her tears. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

Derek stood in the shadows on the balcony above, he smiled at the father/daughter interaction, but his smile quickly faded to a frown. His heart clenched at the thought of losing Tahlia and no matter what she said, there was no way Derek could prepare himself even for the possibility of her death.

She was stubborn and willing to give her life for any of them, truthfully it was something Derek admired about her. She was selfless, only thinking of the other pack members well being, never of herself.

He wondered what she had ever seen in him. He had never done anything that in didn't in someway benefit him, but then again, everything he had ever done was to try and survive. However after meeting Tahlia he realized that no life is worth living, if you're living it alone. No matter how the younger members of the pack irritated him or drove him crazy, he couldn't imagine his life without them now. They had endured so much and the only reason they had come out alive was because they had banded together. No one could make it through this life alone, they needed one another.

Derek realized then that he would never truly deserve Tahlia. She was everything good and light in his world of darkness, she was everything that he wasn't.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt arms wraps around his waist, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her come upstairs. Not that he would've anyway, she was very quiet, a true huntress. He raised his right arm and looked down with a smile as she slid around his side, coming around to stand in front of him, her arms still holding his waist. He leaned down kissing her lips softly as his hands found their way to her hips holding her to him.

Tahlia pulled back after a moment, she noticed the troubled look on her boyfriend's face. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about how much I don't deserve you."

This catches her by surprise. "Why do you think that?"

"I've never done anything good in my life. Everything I've ever done was to ensure my own survival, I've never done anything that didn't benefit me."

Surprisingly to him, Tahlia smiled. "You really can't see it, can you?"

"See what?"

"That you're a good man." His confused face makes her smile wider. "Derek, you may not be able to see it, but everything you've ever done, you did to protect people. When Peter was the Alpha, you did whatever you had to do to stop him, to avenge your sister and to protect Scott. When you took his life it was to prepare for the coming of the Alpha pack, you knew that being an Alpha would make you stronger and help you protect this town from their threat. You gave your life to protect this town, you gave up your Alpha status to save Cora. You gave two teenage boys and one girl a new lease on life. You helped me protect this town and the pack from my family, who would've killed everyone. You even went out of your way to help save Jackson from himself. Derek, you are so much more than you give yourself credit for. I wish you could see yourself like I see you. If anyone doesn't deserve someone, it's me who doesn't deserve you."

Derek had no words, he had never thought for a moment that any of those actions had proven him to be considered a good man.

Tahlia could still see the doubt in his green eyes. "Derek, do you know why I fell in love with you?"

"No." Truly he had no idea, but he desperately wanted to know.

"Do you remember the night we first met?"

"In your backyard?"

"No. The first night I got to town, when you were hit by the car in your wolf form. You could've ripped my throat out after I helped you, but you didn't. You showed me mercy and gratitude. That shows a true heart, Derek. Do you know what I told my mom when she asked me why I liked you?"

He shook his head, she smiled staring into his eyes. "I told her that you have proven to me that you're a good man, time and time over. You have made some questionable decisions, but which one of us hasn't? But the choices that you made were based on the cards you were dealt. You did what you thought was right, and if it wasn't, you did show regret and remorse. I know it was never power you were after when you became an Alpha, and it wasn't just to battle the Alpha pack. You were alone. No matter what anyone says, you're are a good man. You have sacrificed and endured so much heartbreak in your life and yet you keep going. If all of that doesn't show what kind of man you are, I don't know what will."

Derek had no words to express how much her words meant to him, so he did the next best thing he could think of. He kissed her.

Tahlia smiled into the kiss as Derek set both of his hands on the railing, slowly leaning into her pinning her between his body and the wood. She knew then that she would never do anything to hurt Derek, he had suffered enough.

 

* * *

 

The days continued to drag on, each day they searched for the hunters and each day they came up with nothing. If they were in Beacon Hills, they were very good at eluding the pack, whom had canvassed the entire town top-to-bottom and still turned up no sign.

Tahlia was growing more restless as the days progressed and Derek was thinking about having her sedated again before she went and did something completely reckless. At first her days spent at the school teaching had served to distract her, now they just gave her more time to think about the pack. She spent her days helping the boys practice lacrosse, their first game was coming up at the end of the month.

Watching how happy playing the game made the teen boys, she almost forgot they were werewolves. For a few hours they were just a bunch of teenage boys having fun with their friends. They didn't have to worry about a horde of murdering hunters coming after them.

 

* * *

 

The night before the game Stiles gave Tahlia the final piece of the puzzle she had been missing all along, and he didn't even realize he had done it.

The pack was at Tahlia's house for dinner, sitting in the backyard they were discussing how the full moon tomorrow night during the game would effect the wolves.

"Hey, guys, check that out." Stiles says pointing up at the nearly full moon, indicating the orange hue that had covered the expanse of it. "Did you guys know they call it a Blood Moon?"

Tahlia's eyes grow wide as she stares up at the moon while Stiles continues rattling on giving the pack a history lesson, oblivious that he had just given Tahlia a vital piece of information.

"Yeah, they call it the Blood Moon because of the red tint it takes on, but they also call it…"

"The Hunter's Moon." Tahlia says garnering the attention of the entire pack, she shakes her head disappointed in herself for not seeing it sooner. "That's what they're waiting for. That's why they haven't attacked us, they've been waiting for the full moon to arrive."

"Why? Just because it's called The Hunter's Moon? Do they think that gives them more of an advantage?" Isaac asks not understanding.

But several members have already realized what Tahlia was talking about. Derek, her family and Peter wear the same distraught look.

"It's not the name of the moon that matter Isaac." Tahlia explains. "While it does have significance for its name, obviously the irony is not lost on them. But the real problem isn't the name, this isn't just any full moon." Her eyes lock with Derek's. "It's an eclipse."


	8. Game Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

Tahlia leads them all into the house where she hooks up her laptop to the TV and brings up a page on the internet.

"The Blood Moon eclipse is one of four total lunar eclipses that will happen in the next year and half. At 3:06am the eclipse will begin and you'll all be powerless. Whatever the hunter's are planning they have until 4:24am to accomplish it, after that the eclipse will be over and you wolves will have your power back."

"An hour and a half, that's a large window." The Sheriff points out.

"I know." Tahlia says with a sigh. "The eclipse is tomorrow night and we have no idea what they're planning to do."

"Well, we know you're their target." Her dad points out. "So, whatever we decide to do, we need to keep an eye on you at all times."

"Maybe we should try to cancel the game." Scott suggests.

"No, at least at the game they won't try anything."

"How do you know?" Scott asks her.

"If they weren't worried about being seen, they'd have attacked us in broad daylight by now. I think they're keeping a low profile because they don't want anyone to know they're here. But, one thing's for sure. After the game… It's war."

 

* * *

 

The next morning the group spent their time readying every piece of arsenal they could find. While Chris, Malcolm and Natalya rounded up the guns and ammo, loaded extra magazines and put them in the truck; Tahlia and Allison tended to their bows, retightening the strings, checking the sights and sharpening the arrowheads.

 

* * *

 

By nightfall the pack looked like they were ready for an apocalypse to hit. Each member dressed in black head-to-toe, minus the boys who had their lacrosse gear on, followed Tahlia as she lead the way out to the vehicles.

"Okay guys, remember, keep your eyes peeled and no one stray out of sight." Tahlia orders.

"Especially you." Derek growled locking gazes with his girlfriend. "I know you think that running off to fight them alone would protect the pack, but it would be the complete opposite, because we'd all run right to the danger to save you."

"I know, Derek." Tahlia says wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll be in your line of sight at all times."

"You better." He leans down kissing his girlfriend softly.

The group splits up into their respective vehicles, Derek and Tahlia in her truck with Scott and Allison, Natalya, Malcolm and Nico in their car.

 

* * *

 

The group arrives at the school parking side-by-side in the lot beside the lit up field. Staying in a close pack the group heads down to the sidelines where they split off into two groups. Tahlia takes her place beside Coach as Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden and Nico, who the latter three the Coach recruited as soon as he laid eyes on them, sat down on the bench behind her. Looking over her shoulder at the stands Tahlia nodded to Derek who sat in between her father and Peter. Behind them sat Natalya, Melissa, the Sheriff and Chris, while Allison and Lydia sat below them.

Focusing her attention on the game as the ref blew his whistle signaling the start of the match, Tahlia tried to forget about what horrors awaited them upon the completion of the game.

 

* * *

 

After a brutal first half, the Cyclones were up 17-13 over the prep school, however three of their team members were headed to the hospital. Tahlia accompanied the remaining players into the locker room to rest and refresh before the second half. While Coach rambled on giving the boys one of his ultimately confusing speeches, Tahlia stood by the door texting her mother on her phone.

_'_ _Any sign of the hunters?'_

_'_ _Not yet. No one seems out of place.'_

_'_ _Everyone keep their eyes open.'_

_'_ _Will do. Derek and Chris went to make a lap around the school, should be back shortly.'_

_'_ _Let me know if they find anything.'_

_'_ _You got it, sweetheart.'_

 

* * *

 

Around the backside of the school Derek and Chris were walking together. The hunter's hand rested on the stock of his .45 where it sat in the holster on his right hip. The two of them heard a noise, like that of a twig snapping in the woods in front of them. Chris drew his gun as Derek flicked his claws out, both ready for an attack. But before they could step off the concrete walkway both heard two silenced shots, followed by a sharp pain in their chests.

Looking down Derek saw the small dart sticking out of his left pectoral. Instantly he felt the Wolfsbane enter his bloodstream, his vision grew blurry as his body collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw was Chris collapse to the ground beside him before Derek's world went dark.

The hunters emerged from the woods and quickly collected the men's bodies, dragging them into the forest, being sure to leave a trail that the others in the pack could follow.

 

* * *

 

The second half kicked off five minutes later and it seemed as though the other team had decided that even more brutality was necessary for them to win. After several bone crushing hits that would have crippled normal teenage boys, Tahlia thanked god that three of her boys had healing abilities. Scott, Isaac and Nico had become the enforcers, and had been taking the brunt of the hits from the other team. This left Stiles, Danny and the rest of the human players to make the shots. Surprisingly after being beaten and tortured, something had been opened up inside of Stiles. He was quicker, smarter (if that was possible), and more ruthless than he ever had been before.

Tahlia winced as she saw Stiles gut check one of the bigger members of the prep team, slamming his shoulder into the kid's stomach and then lifting him up and over his shoulder dropping him to his back on the ground. She gave him an impressed smile as he jogged past the sidelines heading back over on defense, to which he winked back at her.

By the end of the game, 8 players had been taken to the hospital. Only 3 being from Beacon Hills. The Cyclones had bested the prep school finishing 32 to their 19. It had been a massacre.

 

* * *

 

After a short team meeting the players hit the showers, Tahlia stood outside the locker room waiting for her pack members. Once finished they met up with the others in the parking lot, however Tahlia noticed quickly that two members were missing.

"Where's Derek and Chris?"

Her mother frowned, "They never came back from their rounds. We've tried reaching them." She shook her head her blonde curls falling in her eyes. "Nothing."

Tahlia's breathing quickened as she unzipped her coat and tossed it into the bed of her truck. Pressing the button on her remote the bed lifted and Tahlia immediately moved forward to grab her weapons. She strapped on her duel-thigh holsters and picked up two Glocks slipping them into the holsters, followed by four extra clips that she fitted to the back of the belt. She grabbed two long hunting knives and slid them into the hidden sheaths on the inside of her boots. Lastly she donned her quiver boasting sixty razor-tipped steel arrowheads and picked up her compound bow.

Securing her hair behind her head in a high ponytail she turned to the others who were waiting for her orders. She turned first to Melissa. "Take Lydia and Danny back to my house. You'll be safe there. We'll call as soon as we know anything."

The woman nodded kissing her cheek before saying goodbye to her son and the Sheriff, then she lead Danny and Lydia to her car.

Tahlia turned back to the remaining members. "Okay, stick together, follow me." She moved towards the school the others following, looking back over her shoulder she found Scott directly behind her. "Can you catch a scent?"

The Alpha paused tilting his head up he sniffed the air taking in the scents around him. He turned towards the woods on their right. "This way." He stayed on Tahlia's three as they headed into the darkness of the woods. Less than fifty feet in he paused, his head swiveled to the left, then the right. "They split up here."

Crouching down Tahlia touched the dirt where several footprints were left behind as well as two distinct sets of drag marks. "They were unconscious. The hunters drug them through here. Which way should we go, Scott?"

"Tahlia." Her father said. "We can't just follow one trail, we have to split up or we're never going to find them."

"You really think that's a good idea?" She asked not feeling great about this whole situation.

"The eclipse isn't for another three and half hours, we have the wolves with us and we are more than capable of taking out a few hunters."

Tahlia stood for a moment chewing on the inside of her cheek. She knew her father was right, she had to find Derek and Chris, but she didn't want to risk the other's lives. "Okay. Um, Dad you take the Sheriff, Allison, mom, Nico, Stiles, Isaac, Aiden and Ethan. Scott and Peter, you come with me."

"Don't you think you need a few more people with you, Tahlia?" Stiles asked clearly worried for her safety.

"You guys need more wolves than me. Besides, I got the Alpha." She gave a small smile to the boy, who nodded even though he didn't agree.

 

* * *

 

The two groups split up, Tahlia and the two wolves taking the path to the left, while the others went right. Both paths lead deep into the forest. Tahlia was glad she had the two wolves with her as it quickly became so dark she could hardly see her hand in front of her face. Even though there was a full moon overhead, she wouldn't have known it as the tree canopy blocked out every trace of light.

For over an hour Tahlia and the two wolves followed the trail deeper into the woods. Holding Scott's hand with her free one she could feel his claws slightly grazing her skin, she knew the moon was taking effect on him. Sure enough when he looked back over his shoulder at her, she found his Alpha red eyes staring back at her. Behind her Peter's steel blue eyes gazed at her from out of the darkness. Surprisingly Tahlia was not afraid, but comforted by their glowing eyes, she knew they had complete control during the full moons so she had nothing to fear from them.

They reached a clearing in the trees and as Tahlia's eyes adjusted to the light beams that now filtered down through the leaves she received a startling discovery.

"The Hale House?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Peter who was eyeing the house with contempt. She figured she would have as well if she had been nearly burned to death inside of it. "Why would they bring them here?"

"Not here." Peter said slowly. "Underneath us."

A noise to their right had the wolves baring their fangs and growling low as Tahlia raised her bow ready to strike.

"Tahlia, wait! It's us." Stiles said hurriedly as he and the others stumbled out of the trees.

The huntress lowered her bow but kept the arrow nocked in the string. Suddenly the hairs on the back of Tahlia's neck stood up. Something was wrong. Glancing around she realized that she could no longer hear any of the usual nighttime sounds. No birds, crickets, nothing.

Before she had time to react she heard Scott howl, snapping her head to her left she saw a small dart piercing through the front of his t-shirt. Another dart whizzed past her face missing it by mere centimeters, before embedding in Peter's shoulder.

One-by-one the wolves cried out, each being penetrated by the small darts. Tahlia raised her bow, spinning in a circle she scanned the forest surrounding them, searching for any sign of the hunters, but all she saw was darkness.

Tahlia heard a noise to her left and spun quickly letting an arrow fly, it was swallowed by the black of the night. As she reached back to grab another arrow she heard Allison scream. The huntress whirled back around to find hunters surrounding her pack, guns drawn. As her fingertips grasped an arrow she felt something solid connect with the back of her head. The last thing Tahlia heard was a sinister laugh that sent chills down her spine.


	9. A Haunted Past Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

Tahlia came to lightly shaking her head, she opened her eyes only to rapidly close them again as a bout of vomit threatened to expel from her throat. Trying to move her hands to her face she finds her wrists are encircled by cold metal and will only move about an inch downward. Judging from the tingling in her fingertips she knew her arms were above her head and spread out to her sides.

Forcing her eyes open she blinks trying to clear the spots from her vision. Glancing up to her right and left she saw her wrists bound in steel shackles, the rusty metal rubbing her skin raw with every movement she made. Her head dropped to her chest, her eyes registering the ropes tied around her ankles binding her to the chair she sat in.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the low light in the room, she quickly looked around assessing her situation. She was in what looked to be a cell. It was dark, damp, with the combined scents of dirt and stale. She was underground. She knew then that she must be in the tunnels underneath the Hale House, Derek had told her about them, the ones that Peter had used to escape the fire.

Hearing a steel door open behind her, the rusty steel squealing as it is shoved across the worn out tracks justified her thoughts on her location. She kept her head down as heavy footfalls, like those made by boots, moved towards her until she could see the pair of black work boots standing before her.

"Hello, Tahlia."

The voice sent an icy shot down the huntress' spine, her breath catching in her throat as her heart hammered inside of her chest. Before she had blacked out, she had hoped that it was just a figment of her imagination that she had heard his laugh. But now hearing his voice solidified to Tahlia that she knew exactly who was responsible and it all truly had been Tahlia's fault.

The huntress slowly raised her head, her eyes widening as they fell on the face of the man responsible for hurting her friends, but the one who made her into the protector she was today. "Cado."

She let out a hollow laugh as her head dropped once again. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that she had been the one that brought all this horror to Beacon Hills. Her friends had been hurt because of her careless actions years ago. She had done the right thing at the time, but she had never thought about the severe consequences that her actions beheld.

Tahlia had expected that one day he would come for her, but she never imagined he would turn his wrath upon the people she cared about just to send a message to her.

"Why do you look so shocked my love?"

Tahlia blood boiled. "Don't you dare call me that."

He knelt down in front of her, tucking her bangs back behind her ears so he could see her face. "Why not? After all, we were engaged to be married, Tahlia."

Tahlia growled at the thought. "That was before you tried to kill my brother." Her eyes found his, dark blue pools that she used to love looking into, always feeling as if she could drown in them. Her eyes swept quickly over him, still just as she remembered. Short blonde hair gelled up into spikes on the top of his head, strong chiseled jaw with a small dimple in his chin. His muscular body was proudly displayed to her in a white t-shirt that conformed to his body and a pair of black jeans over his boots.

He was everything she had ever wanted in a man and she would've done anything for him. But now as she looked at him all she could think of was how many times she could hear him scream in pain as she bled him dry, before she ended his life.

"Your brother became a monster. You know the code, Tahlia. Any hunter that is bit has to take their own life before they turn. We both know, Nico nor your parents could do it and you weren't strong enough, that left it on me. I did what I had to do, what we had been trained for our entire lives. Werewolves are a disease, it is our job to rid the world of these demonic creatures."

Tahlia frowned, she had never heard such venom in his voice as he spoke of wolves. "Not all of them are evil, Cado. They were born and chosen, just as you and I were. They are not so different from us."

Cado snarled. "We don't kill innocent people!"

"Don't we?" She countered. "Did we ever truly know that the wolves we killed were guilty? Or were we simply just doing what we were told to do. Cado, we were lied to. I never questioned my grandfather, I did everything he asked without a second thought."

"That's how it should be."

"No, Cado. I know now that I should have questioned everything he ever asked me to do. I slaughtered so many innocent wolves because I trusted him. He wasn't trying to make this world safer, he was trying to find a cure for himself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gerard, had cancer. He came here to Beacon Hills searching for an Alpha. He wanted the bite, it was his way of curing himself. He planned to become a werewolf and then take the life of the Alpha and become one himself. All these years, he lied to us Cado. It was all about protecting himself." Tahlia sighed loudly. "I didn't betray you. What we were doing was wrong. I saw that when my brother was bitten. He was a good kid, never hurt anyone, never asked to become a wolf. He was only 14, he deserved to live his life."

"He deserved to die! Just like all the rest! They are a plague on this planet, Tahlia." Cado screamed grabbing her ponytail in his hand and yanking her head back. "They are killers, all of them, and the only thing they deserve, is to die."

"You're wrong, Cado. Not all of them are killers." Tahlia replied softly.

Cado's eyebrow rose as a smirk found its way onto his face. "And which of them are you referring to? The twins, who killed innocents as well as their own kind? Or are you speaking of the elder Hale, who slaughtered innocent people, his own niece and your Aunt by the way, all in pursuit of power. No, perhaps you're speaking of the Alpha, or could it be the Beta you seem to have a soft spot for?"

Tahlia eyes rose, hardening as she locked gazes with Cado who chuckled. "I do believe we have a winner." He snapped his fingers and a light illuminated the space before Tahlia.

She gasped as she saw Derek shackled to a fence, his shirt torn off, wires running from a patch on his lower abdomen to the electrical power supply sitting on the desk beside her. His mouth was taped which told her why she hadn't known he was there until now. His head lifted weakly, his green eyes finding hers and holding her gaze.

"I've been watching you Tahlia, for months, trying to decide which of these monsters was going to be my ticket to you. At first it seemed as though none of them held a special spot in your heart. Until the day that he came back to town. The longer I watched the two of you, the more I came to realize that you don't just care about him… You love him."

Tahlia's eyes never strayed from Derek's as Cado circled her, chuckling to himself. "Oh, Tahlia. Gerard and Kate would be so disappointed in you. You broke the code, let your brother live after he had turned, corrupted your Uncle, Allison, and now your mother and father. And worse of all, you fell in love with a monster."

Her eyes moved to Cado's as he stood beside her. "It's not the first time." She stated glaring into his eyes.

Cado growled backhanding Tahlia across the face with his left hand, her head snapping to the side. Tahlia groaned as she picked her head back up, spitting out a small amount of blood onto the floor.

"With me you stood a chance of living a good life. Is he gonna marry you? You gonna have a bunch of half-breed mutt children running around? What the hell can he possibly give you?"

Tahlia's eyes meet Derek's and she smiles. "He loves me."

"And I didn't?" Cado retorted.

"I don't have to be a werewolf to know that every time you said it, it was a lie. You never loved me, Cado. It was an arranged marriage between my grandfather and yours, you only accepted it to keep them happy. You were more concerned with pleasing them and what they thought of you, than you did me. I never had any intensions of marrying you."

Cado face hardened, his gaze growing dark as he stepped over to the table and flicked the switch to the power supply. Tahlia watched helplessly as Derek's body convulsed with 500,000 volts of electricity running through him. She didn't scream out for him to stop, knowing well enough it would have only satisfied his need to continue torturing the wolf that much longer.

After about 90 seconds Cado shut the current down, Derek's body sagged down limply, only being supported by the shackles around his wrists and ankles that bound him to the fence.

"Where's my family?"

"Oh they're safe, for the moment." Cado grinned as he stood before his ex-fiancée. "Of course, I can't say the same for the animals. As a matter of fact, I think if you listen closely, you can hear one of them dying as we speak."

Tahlia kept her face as impassive as possible, not giving Cado any reaction to his words. However, a moment later her façade broke as she heard a low pain-laced howl echo down the corridor. "Scott." She whispered, tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

Cado gave a low, dark chuckle as he turned back to face her. "Don't worry, Tahlia, none of them are dead. Yet. I wouldn't want you to miss the grand finale, after all, it took a lot of hard work to get where we are right now." He stepped over to Derek and quickly ripped the tape from the wolf's lips revealing Derek's bleeding mouth. "The eclipse begins in 30 minutes, at which time the animals will die, followed by your family and friends, can't leave any loose ends. You will die last, my love."

"Why don't you kill me first?"

"Because as much as your death would hurt them, it will not be nearly as gratifying as seeing you completely broken down. I know you Tahlia, and I know what you fear more than death. Failure. So, you will watch as everyone you care about dies, and then you will die, knowing that you failed to save them."

Cado's dark chuckle could be heard as he left the room and shut the heavy steel door behind him.

Tahlia's head sagged, her chin touching her chest as heavy sobs wracked her body.

"Lia." She could hear his voice but couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, too afraid at what she would see. "Lia. Please baby, look at me."

Tahlia lifted her head, her blue eyes finding his green, and what she found in his eyes was not malice or hatred, but understanding and compassion.

"We're two of a kind aren't we?" He said giving her a small smile.

She managed a tiny smile back through her tears. "I guess so." Tahlia cringed as she heard Scott wail again, her tears growing in size as they cascaded down her cheeks, dripping onto her jean clad legs.

Derek could see the wet spots on her jeans growing in size with every new tear, the drops becoming larger each time she heard the young wolf scream. Even though he couldn't see her eyes, he knew exactly what she was feeling. "It's not your fault, Tahlia."

Slowly her head rose, as her eyes met his he saw the guilt she felt swirling in the dark blue pools. "How can you say that? This is all my fault. I lead him here, Derek. I put you… my family… the entire pack in danger. The minute I set foot in this town, you all became targets. You'd have been safer if I had never come to Beacon Hills."

"That's not true and you know it, Tahlia." Derek argued. "You had no idea that he was following you. You couldn't have predicted any of this, you have a better chance at predicting the lottery. We have been targets for the last two years, and no matter what you think, there will always be something hunting us. You being here, that's what has kept us safe. You have put your life on the line countless times to save each of us. We all know what dangers this life holds for us, but we survive by sticking together just as we always have. We will survive this."

Tahlia raises her eyes to meet his once more, they are filled with uncertainty, but he can also see the underlying strength to fight in her rising. "You really believe we can all survive this?"

"I know we can. But the question is- do you?"

Derek watches as the uncertainty and fear in her eyes diminishes, replaced with a flicker of anger that slowly rages into an inferno before his eyes. "That's my girl. So what do we do, Lia?"

"We kill them all."


	10. Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

"Derek?" Tahlia calls quietly to the wolf, she knows the eclipse has begun, the howls of the wolves have turned to human screams. He lifts his head and confirms her fears, his once brilliant blue eyes are back to their human soothing green orbs.

As if on cue Cado returns to the room, he smirks as he sees his two captives staring longingly at one another. As he approaches them, neither of their gazes strays towards him.

"It's time. I'm terribly sorry to break up this touching moment, I'd love for you to be together when you die, but sadly everything has to go as planned." Cado looks over his shoulder at the two men waiting by the door. "Move the wolf with the others."

The two men approach and unshackle Derek's arms, balancing his weak body between them they start to move for the door.

"Wait." Derek says causing them to pause, his eyes lock onto Tahlia's. "I love you, Tahlia Argent."

"I love you too, Derek Hale." Tahlia chokes out, not how she imagined them first saying the words to one another, but somehow, it was perfect.

Cado scoffs motioning the two hunters towards the door. Derek glances over his shoulder back at his huntress, "Be waiting for you to come get us."

Tahlia smiles giving him a nod, "Be just a minute."

As the door slides shut behind the trio Cado gives a chuckle which quickly turns into a deep hearty laugh. "Oh, Tahlia. How the once mighty have fallen. You were one of the greatest hunters, the highest kill rate of any of us. You could bring an Alpha to its knees, begging you not to end its miserable existence. And now look at you… Throwing it all away for an animal."

"I wasn't a hunter, Cado, I was a murderer, we all were. Since being here in Beacon Hills, I've discovered what it truly means to be a hunter… and I'm not one. I'm a protector. Nous devons protéger ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-memes."

"We must protect those who cannot protect themselves?"

"Yes. It is the new Argent family code. But you see, I added another part to it. Et nous protégeons ceux qui nous protègent. We protect those who protect us."

Cado leans down till he is face to face with Tahlia, "You truly believe they are worth protecting?"

"They are worth dying for."

"I'm so glad you feel that way, because you will die."

"You first… and I'll see you in hell." Tahlia smirks, something that sets Cado on edge, she far too confident of her position. "I only wish I could make your death a slow one, causing you as much pain as you have caused my pack."

"You're going to kill me?" Cado asks curiously kneeling down on the floor between her legs.

"I am." Tahlia states.

"And how do you plan on doing that while you're captive?"

The huntress leans down her nose brushing Cado's, "Because unlike most hunters…" She tilts her head moving further towards him, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. "…I learned how to slip cuffs."

A split second was all Cado had to realize his mistake as Tahlia yanked her hands free and reached out snapping his neck with one swift movement. As his body crumpled to the floor Tahlia popped her dislocated thumbs back into place, then reached down and untied her ankles from the chair.

Standing up she moved to the far side of the room where her weapons sat on a table, awaiting her escape. "Stupid hunters. Always leave the weapons." She chuckled as she shouldered her quiver, then placed her knives back into her boots. She buckled her thigh holsters before sliding her Glocks into place, then picking up her bow she moved for the door.

"Hang on guys, the cavalry's coming."

 

* * *

 

Not worried about attracting attention with the noise, Tahlia grabbed the handle on the door and yanked it open, the rusty tracks screeching their protest. Slipping into the dark hallway Tahlia headed further into the catacombs flattening herself against the wall, moving slowly. Hearing two voices around the corner ahead she paused, figuring on saving her arrows for the moment, Tahlia pulled the knives from her boots. Creeping up to the junction she leaned out and quickly glanced around the corner assessing the situation. Two guards, both with rifles facing her, however they were young and seemed to preoccupied with chatting to notice she had escaped.

Squatting down Tahlia picked up a small rock from the floor, raising to her feet she tossed it across the open junction, it clattered on the floor down the opposite tunnel. Just as she predicted one of the hunters moved to investigate the sound, and like most he only observed where the noise had came from. Without even a glance behind him, he turned walking several feet down the tunnel towards the noise.

Which was his fatal mistake.

Tahlia stepped forward from the shadows, flipping the knife in her right hand she grasped it by the blade before hurtling it at the hunter. A gurgled cry arose from the man as the knife embedded in the back of his neck just below his skull. He sank to his knees desperately trying to remove the knife, but his attempts were futile as seconds later he choked to death, drowning in his own blood.

The second hunter, who had seen a flash of light moments before, which happened to be the blade of Tahlia's knife as it flew across the hallway, had yet to move. Being slightly smarter than the first, he figured he was safer where he was as he backed himself up against the steel door behind him leveling his rifle out in front of himself.

"Alright junior. Let's see who's faster." Tahlia whispered as she transferred the knife from her left hand to her right while backing a few feet down the tunnel. Taking a deep breath she ran forward before throwing herself to the ground. Somersaulting into the junction she saw the hunter raise his gun, but his mistake was in his hesitation, and it cost him his life. As Tahlia flung her blade quickly, it sheathed itself to the hilt in the man's stomach. Rising to her feet Tahlia stepped over to the man who was leaning heavily against the door. "Never hesitate." She coached before grabbing the knife and ripping it from the man's body, he let out a scream of pain before Tahlia sliced the blade across his throat silencing him.

Tossing the body to the floor Tahlia yanked the steel door open and was relived to see her family still alive. Inside the room on the left tied to chairs sat her father, mother, cousin and uncle. On the right were Stiles and his dad.

"Tahlia." Her mother sighed, it was a relief to see her alive. "It's Cado, he's the leader."

"I know, mom." Tahlia smiled grimly as she used her knife to free her family, then she moved over to free the Stilinski's.

"Did you make him suffer?" Her father asked, knowing by her body language that she had already dispatched of the vile man.

"Not as much as I wanted to… but, it was enough." She smiled.

Malcolm copied her smile, "That's my girl. What now?"

"Now, you guys get out of here." She said grabbing their weapons from the table in the corner and distributing them to their rightful owners. "Head down the left tunnel, it'll take you back up to the surface. If any of the hunters follow you, shoot to kill." She draws one of her Glocks and holds it out to Stiles, he takes it from her. "Member what I taught you?"

"One shot, one kill." He says looking into her eyes.

"That's my boy." She smiles, "I'm going after the wolves."

"Lia, wait!" Allison cried as Tahlia turned towards the door. "You can't take them all on by yourself."

"Don't worry Alli…" She held up two flashbangs in her left hand, "…they'll never see me coming."


	11. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> I'm sooooooo sorry for the incredibly long time in between chapters. I have wanted this story to be amazing and to not disappoint. I have had a horrible case of writers block with this story. But my muses are now firing on all cylinders, so I'm back in the game.
> 
> There is only one chapter after this one left in this story and I hope they do not disappoint.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Tahlia continued down the dark tunnels, she could hear the pack still crying out for mercy so she knew the hunters hadn't killed them yet. As she reached the end of the tunnel she could see that it opened into a large circular room. She could see the wolves chained to the wall on the opposite side of the room. Before each of them sat a table, bloody instruments adorned the top, they had been torturing her friends for hours. This sent white hot rage coursing through Tahlia's veins. In the center of the room stood a group of four hunters, she had to be precise and quick with her throws or they would shoot her before she even had a chance.

Rapidly pulling the pins Tahlia ran directly towards the room, tossing the flashbangs into the center where they rolled around the hunter's feet. "Eyes!" She screamed before ducking her head and covering her face with her arms.

Derek quickly caught on and yelled to the other wolves, "Close your eyes!"

The wolves did as they were told, but the hunter's weren't fast enough as the canisters exploded at their feet. Tahlia's ears rang as she opened her eyes, the room still blanketed in white light, but her eyes adjusted quickly. She ran towards the hunter's felling one with her knife to his chest, as she took him to the ground. Rising to her feet she saw another pulling his gun, she reached out grabbing the gun and shoving it towards the ceiling while simultaneously pulling her own. She pressed the barrel to the man's abdomen before firing four rapid-fire shots into his stomach.

The other two realizing they were at a disadvantage turned, running for the tunnel exit, but they never made it. Tahlia turned her gun on them unloading the rest of her clip into the men's backs, she gave no regard to the fact that they were fleeing, they deserved to die. As they fell to the floor Tahlia dropped the clip out of her gun and replaced it with another before sliding it back into her holster.

Turning around she met the elated faces of her wolf pack, each of them so thrilled with seeing her alive. She released the twins, Isaac and Scott, followed by her brother, Derek and finally Peter.

"It's good to see you alive, Dragonfly." Peter smiles.

"You all as well." She smiled in return.

"Mom and dad?" Nico asked pulling back from their hug.

"They're fine. I told them to get topside and hide. They're still several hunters out there, and the eclipse doesn't end for another thirty minutes. We need to get out of here and find them before they find us. Get topside, lay low, wait out the eclipse and when it ends… show no mercy."

The wolves nod as they turn and head for the tunnel, but a sound causes Tahlia to turn back around. The hunter she had shot in the stomach was surprisingly still alive, he had his gun in hand and was pointing it at Scott's back.

"Scott!" Tahlia screamed shoving the teen wolf out of the line of fire.

It was less than a second, maybe half a second. But it changed everything.

The gunshot paralyzed everyone, no one moved for a moment all trying to deem which of them had been shot. Peter quickly moved over to the hunter before he could fire another shot and snapped his neck.

"Everybody okay?" Tahlia asked breathing heavily as she looked around at the pack. A chorus of "fine" met her ears as they answered her. "Okay, let's go."

As the others filed out Derek noticed Tahlia had turned back, he paused, turning he came over to her side. "Are you alright, Lia?"

"I'm fine, just uh, forgot my bow." She answered. "Go help the others. I'll be right behind you." His eyes met hers and she could see the concern in them. "I promise."

Derek nodded before leaning down and catching her lips in a deep kiss, he pulled back leaning his forehead against hers. "Be careful."

She nodded, "You too."

Tahlia bit her lip watching Derek disappear into the darkness of the tunnel, tears filled her eyes as she looked down to where her hand was pressed tightly against her stomach. She removed her hand seeing her blood seeping steadily out of the gunshot wound just below her ribcage. The hunter hadn't missed. "Shit."

Topside in the forest the wolves had spread out, each awaiting the moment the eclipse would end and their power would be returned to them. There were only minutes remaining.

 

* * *

 

Allison was stalking steadily through the woods, following the trail of a hunter she had watched escape from the tunnels. As she turned to look around a tree, a hand grabbed her wrist and flung her to the ground. She quickly somersaulted and rose to her feet as the hunter attacked. The hunter swung on Allison but she was quicker, blocking the punch and delivering one of her own to his stomach which doubled him over. Before he could rise up Allison swept his legs out from under him. He hit the ground, rolling onto his back he found Allison standing over him her bow raised, arrow ready to release. But after a moment she lowered the bow.

"What's the matter? Don't have what it takes to kill me?" The hunter snarled.

"Oh, I do. But you're not my kill tonight. You're his." She tipped her head to the left where a pair of red eyes gleamed like embers in the night.

A loud growl shakes the forest floor as Scott stalks towards the man fully shifted into his wolf.

The man scrambles backwards begging for his life. "Please don't! We were only doing what we were told. Please, I beg you."

"Did Stiles beg before you took that whip to his back?" Scott snarled eyeing the black whip furled at the man's side. "Did he!?"

"Y-yes."

"And did you stop?"

"No." The hunter cried now knowing his death at the hands of the Alpha was inevitable.

"Then neither will I." Scott growled before he brought his hand down slicing the man's throat wide open.

 

* * *

 

Isaac and Nico felt the pull as the eclipse came to an end, both teen's smirked as they let their wolves come to the surface, their eyes gleaming yellow in the night. They were the hunter's now. Together they tracked two hunter's to the edge of the woods, the two realizing that they had lost their advantage had run for the safety of the city. However on this night, there was no safety for them.

As they broke the edge of the tree line they found themselves cut off from town by the Sheriff and Stiles, both pointing their guns at the men.

"We give up." One said as they both dropped their guns.

"Arrest us, please." The other agreed as they placed their hands behind their heads.

"You almost killed my son." The Sheriff said calmly before he and Stiles lowered their guns. "You don't deserve jail."

The hunter's turned as Isaac and Nico came from behind and tackled the hunter's to the ground, ripping and shredding their flesh until their insides became their outsides. Barely alive the two hunter's could only watch as the Sheriff and Stiles approached them guns in hand. The father and son didn't say a word as they took aim and fired a bullet into both of the men's skulls.

 

* * *

 

At that moment Ethan and Aiden had their own set of hunter's corralled in the forest. Malcolm and Natalya had set up two snare traps and the pair of hunter's, so terrified had ran right into them. Now here they hung upside down begging for their lives as the two wolves combined into the immense giant wolf. The Alpha grinned as the men's pleading turned to screams of terror just before they were disemboweled by the giant's claws.

 

* * *

 

Peter crept through the forest, the hunter he had been tracking was just ahead of him, he could smell the man's fear, radiating off of him in waves. The former Alpha was enjoying tormenting the man; scratching his nails off of trees, growling and giving the hunter glimpses of his steel blue eyes in the darkness. Each time the hunter yelped, firing his gun into the darkness where he thought the wolf to be, but Peter was already on the hunter's other side. The next time the hunter took aim and fired, a "click" was all he received and in that moment he knew, he was dead.

Peter smirked as the hunter dropped his gun then turned taking off into the forest, he loved a good chase. However it was short lived as Peter quickly caught the man, grabbing his shoulder with one hand he shoved his right hand into the man's back. His razor sharp claws penetrated every fiber of muscle and flesh until Peter's hand exploded out of the man's stomach. The hunter hung there, impaled on the wolf's arm.

A gunshot rang out behind them and Peter involuntarily flinched thinking he had been shot, but he felt no pain. Placing a hand on the hunter's back he slid his blood coated arm out of the man's body and let it fall to the ground. Turning around a curious sight met his eyes; Chris Argent stood at the other side of the small clearing his gun still aimed in front of him, a dead hunter lay on the ground at his feet.

"Well… I never thought I'd be saying this, especially to you." Peter said as he shifted back to human and walked towards the former hunter. "But, thank you."

Chris nodded putting his gun away, "You're welcome."

 

* * *

 

Derek folded his clothes up and set them down behind a tree, closing his eyes he felt his body shifting till in his place stood a large black wolf. He quietly padded through the woods following the scent of the only hunter left alive, the rest having been dispatched by the other members of the pack. He could hear the hunter up ahead of him, less than five feet separated the two. Derek peeked out from behind a tree and was rewarded with a shriek from the hunter who quickly raised his gun and fired a round. Derek ducked back behind the tree hearing the round penetrate the bark.

Swiftly, concealed in the shadows he ran around weaving through the trees till he stood behind the hunter. Growling low he let his eyes glow, the hunter turned at the growl, screaming as he saw nothing but Derek's blood red eyes piercing the blackness. The hunter rapidly fired three consecutive shots, but Derek was long gone from his previous spot.

Twice more Derek came at the man, once from each of his sides until a hollow click signaled the last of the shotgun shells had been expelled. Derek then stepped out of the shadows, staring the man down. His fur bristled, the hair standing straight up along the length of his back as he growled, baring his fangs.

The hunter realizing his death was imminent turned to run, his last ditch effort to survive. Derek ran at him, taking less than four strides to catch him, jumping into the air he tackled the hunter to the ground. The man screamed, he clawed at the forest floor beneath him desperate to distance himself from the wolf, his fingers digging into the wet earth. Knowing he couldn't escape he rolled onto his back drawing the only weapon he had left, a hunting knife. He held it up slashing at Derek as the wolf circled him, but a quick snap of his teeth had the man recoiling his now empty hand in horror.

Clutching his wrist, now sporting a half-dollar sized piece of missing flesh, the hunter stuttered as the wolf stood over him. "She's going to die. We're not the only ones hunting her, more will come, you can't protect her forever wolf."

Derek growled baring his pure white fangs, then lunging forward he snapped his jaws shut on the man's throat. The hunter gasped, clawing at the wolf, but it was to no avail, he could not overpower the animal. As his blood poured onto the ground beneath him, the hunter's movements grew weak, his hands falling limply to his sides. When Derek heard the last beat of the man's heart he snapped his head to the side instantly breaking the man's neck.

Neither the human's nor wolves felt guilty, every one of these deaths was justified.

 

* * *

 

Derek returned to his clothes and dressed before walking back to his family's house to see how the rest of the pack was fairing. What he saw as he approached the porch shattered his heart and turned his blood to ice in his veins. There leaning against one of the columns was Tahlia, her hands desperately trying to stanch the heavy flow of blood coming from her abdomen. She forced a smile as he ran forward just in time to catch her in his arms as the strength left her body. He cradled her to the porch holding her tight in his arms. His eyes swept across her face, she was pale, her breath coming in short ragged gasps. As his eyes moved down to assess her wound, Derek felt every ounce of hope leave his body.

His eyes again met hers and he knew instantly that they were thinking the same thing. He couldn't bring himself to admit what they both knew, so he said the only thing he could think of.

"You're gonna be fine. We're gonna get you to the hospital. You're gonna be fine."

Tahlia smiled, even when he knew the truth, Derek still would never accept the facts that were right in front of him. She reached a hand up, cupping his cheek as she lightly shook her head. "We both know I'll never make it."

Derek closed his eyes, he could feel the tears brimming behind his lids and has he opened his eyes tears began falling down his cheeks. He let out a choked sob as he shook his head, "No. You can't…"

"Shh." She whispered rubbing her thumb against his cheek, his whiskers scratching her skin. "It's okay. It's okay."

Derek shook his head again, "No, it's not." He growled, not ready to face the reality of the situation.

By this time the rest of the pack had arrived back at the house, the two realized this as they heard Allison and Natalya gasp as they saw the two on the porch. Despite the fact that one of their own was dying, no one moved from where they stood.

Malcolm stood stoic, holding his wife's shaking body in his arms as she cried, as did Chris who held Allison in a similar fashion. Nico felt his legs give out beneath him, he dropped to his knees, his arms hanging limply at his sides as his eyes locked on his sister's prone body laying in Derek's arms. The twins, Isaac, Peter, Stiles and Scott stood paralyzed in their places, none of them believing the sight before them, desperately hoping they were dreaming and would wake up to find this was nothing but a nightmare.

But the truth was staring them straight in their faces. Tahlia was dying.

The only one who who could accept the reality of her impending death, was the huntress herself.

Tahlia tipped Derek's head up from where it had fallen against his chest, her blue eyes meeting his green, which were now glossy from his tears. "Please don't be sad. We all knew there was a chance I wouldn't make it to see the dawn. I knew the risks, I accept my fate."

"I don't." Derek sobbed.

"I know, Derek. But I do, and I die knowing that I saved my family and our pack. I would rather die here in the arms of the man that I love, than live a thousand years never knowing true love."

Tahlia's words, while true, sent a knife through Derek's heart. But ass his eyes found his friend's surrounding them something occurred to him. "A thousand years." He said softly before his eyes found the Alpha. "Scott."

The teen looked up his eyes quickly finding Derek's and immediately knew what the man was going to ask of him.

"Turn her." Derek said.

All eyes turned to Derek as the Beta pleaded with the boy who like a brother to him.

"Please, Scott." Derek's voice broke as his eyes moved back to his girlfriend's then again to the Alpha. "Please! I'm begging you. Give her the bite."

"Derek… it might not work." Peter said softly from his position, truthfully he wanted nothing more than to see Tahlia live, but they all knew the chances of her surviving were slim.

"It'll work." Derek stated, his gaze shifting back to Tahlia, "It has too."

Nodding, Scott approached the porch, stepping up the stairs he kneeled at Tahlia's right side. Remembering where Peter had bitten him on his side, and how quickly his transformation had been, Scott lifted up the woman's tank top exposing her abdomen.

Tahlia gasped as she felt the Alpha's fangs sink into her skin, piercing her flesh as he did the only thing that could possibly save her.

After a moment the teen pulled back, Tahlia's blood staining his lips as he sat back on his heels, waiting. He searched her face for any sign the bite was working, but nothing. No gasps or groans of pain as the bite took hold. Precious minutes passed, and still nothing. Scott's head dropped. He had failed her.

"I'm sorry, Tahlia."

"Don't be sorry, Scott." She whispered, his eyes met hers and she smiled. "I would take another bullet in a heartbeat, if it meant saving you again."

Scott gasped loudly, he fell backwards off of the bottom stair, landing on his butt. His hands reached up threading through his hair, he began to cry, heavy sobs wracking his body as he realized the meaning behind Tahlia's words. She had taken the bullet that had been meant for him. It was his fault. Tahlia was dying, so that he could live.

"Derek, look at me." Tahlia said softly. She waited for his eyes to meet hers before she spoke again. "Don't leave them. You have to protect them. They need you. Promise me you'll protect our family."

"I promise." Derek gasped out as fresh tears slid down his cheeks.

The pack watched in silence as the two lovers said their goodbyes. There was no need for anyone else to say anything, each of them knew that she cared for them, and she knew they cared for her. This was a moment for Tahlia and Derek alone.

However, when the pack saw Derek's head drop, his entire body shaking with grief, their combined sounds of protest and anger filled the forest. Natalya and Allison's wails echoed through the forest as Chris and Malcolm sank to the forest floor, the women still held in their embraces.

A loud crack was heard as Peter put his hand several inches into the bark of a tree beside him. Stiles and Isaac, tears tracking down their cheeks, moved forward and knelt beside Scott, each placing a hand on his shoulders.

Nico eyes had not strayed from his sister, he had heard her whispered goodbyes to them all, and the final beat of her heart. He hadn't shed one tear; not that he didn't want to, he just couldn't. He had learned long ago from his sister, that in times of great tragedy and loss, someone had to be the anchor. Someone had to be strong for others. She had been theirs… now he would take her place. But that didn't mean that he wasn't dying inside just as they all were. He felt as though a part of him had died along with his sister, his twin, and he released his grief the only way he knew how.

The other wolves looked up as a long low mournful howl rose up, the howl of a wolf that had just lost one of its own. Together, Scott, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan and Peter let their voices join that of Nico's. Their combined howls filled the forest and echoed through the entire town.

Tahlia Argent was gone, and nothing would fill the hole left by her in their lives.


	12. From the Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Tahlia, her family and my villains, as well as anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> I'm sooooooo sorry for the incredibly long time in between chapters. I have wanted this story to be amazing to not disappoint. I have had a horrible case of writers block with this story. But my muses are now firing on all cylinders, so I'm back in the game.
> 
> This is the final chapter, I hope it does not disappoint.

 

* * *

**1 month later**

* * *

 

The pack was lost, Tahlia was gone, they had lost the anchor that was holding them all together. Each of them were dealing with her departure in their own way.

The young teens were spending their time together, Scott becoming their anchor like Tahlia had been theirs. Scott felt the worse out of them all, he being the one who had bit her. He had let the huntress down, Derek, hell he had let them all down. In the one moment Tahlia truly needed him, he had failed her.

Allison was taking comfort in the love of her friends, while Stiles seemed to be trapped inside his head. Her family had taken her body and returned to Texas, with the promise that if the pack needed them, they would return.

As the days passed the pack began to come to terms with their loss, eventually regaining some sort of semblance to their lives. But there was one of them that no matter how they tried, would never be the same again.

 

* * *

 

Derek was lost, he had never dealt with pain and loss well. Paige and his family, those deaths hurt him deeply, Erica and Boyd he still felt their loss everyday, but the pain he felt from the void Tahlia's death caused was nearly crippling the Beta. After her family had taken her body back to Texas, Derek had retreated into the forest, to the one place he could be alone with all the grief that consumed his every waking moment. The Hale house. The place where every shred of pain he had ever felt stemmed from.

The house was dark, everything covered in nearly a decades worth of dust, but the blackened scorched wood underneath was still visible. The forest had claimed the house, plants grew up uncontrolled through the wooden floors and snaked in through cracks in the walls. The floor creaked and protested his every step as he crossed the living room and walked up the stairs, the boards groaning under his weight. Once inside what was left of his room he picked up the bottle of whiskey resting on the windowsill. Holding it in his hand he gave a grim smile as he remembered the day he gave it to her.

He cracked open the top, lifted it to his lips and took a long pull from the bottle. The liquid scorched his throat as it traveled to his abdomen where it pooled in his empty stomach. Hearing the slosh of the alcohol in his belly made him think and he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. For most normal people drinking on an empty stomach was something you rarely did, unless you truly wanted to get drunk faster. But that came with a price, mainly becoming sick and vomiting up every ounce of liquor you had consumed, along with dry heaves that racked your body after there was nothing left to puke up.

But being a werewolf Derek wasn't effected by the alcohol like a human was, it would take the entire bottle before Derek would even remotely start to feel it. And that was his goal as he took another long drink from the bottle. He wanted to be numb, to not feel anything at all, and he planned to drink until he was empty inside.

He walked back downstairs the bottle clutched in his right hand. He reached for the front door knob with a shaking hand and opened the door, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath and stepped out onto the porch. He took no more than two steps before he felt his legs give out underneath him, he managed to make it to the steps before he crumpled to the concrete. He sat there drinking some more from the bottle, nearly half of it gone by now, as his eyes avoided the dark patch on the porch just to his left.

But no matter how he tried he couldn't stop himself from turning his head and immediately finding the dried patch of blood beside him. This was where it had happened. This was the exact spot where Tahlia, his huntress, the woman he loved, had taken her last breath.

 

* * *

 

_She laid dying, wrapped in Derek's arms, Scott kneeling beside them, blood dripping from his lips as they stared at the bite mark on the lower right side of her abdomen. The Beta remembered how he had begged and pleaded with the Alpha to give her the bite, to turn her, to heal her. It was a long shot they all knew that, there was always a chance that it wouldn't work, that she would die anyway. But Derek believed it would work, he had to, because the thought of living without her was one thing he couldn't bare the thought of. So Scott had bit her. But within minutes they realized it had been too late._

 

* * *

 

Derek let silent tears drip down his face as he pictured her face in his mind. The way she had raised her hand and laid it gently on his cheek, he had grabbed it instantly and held it there, desperate to hold on to her touch till the last second. The smile on her face that made Derek's heart soar every time he saw it was there, and the sparkle in her blue eyes, the one she got any time she looked at him was there too.

 

* * *

 

 _"_ _I win." She whispered._

_This brought the tears welling in Derek's eyes cascading down his face as he gave a hollow laugh. Leave it to her to take this moment and try to make him feel better._

_"_ _This is one time I wish you would've lost."_

 _"_ _I always win." She says before a bought of heavy coughing racks her body, blood spattering on her free hand as she covered her mouth. "I told you I would die for you and I meant it. I have no regrets, Derek."_

_He nodded swallowing the lump caught in his throat, he gently wiped the blood from her lips. "I don't wanna live my life without you, Tahlia."_

_"_ _You won't. I will always be with you, Derek. Right here." She laid her free hand over his heart. "So long as you don't forget me."_

 _"_ _I could never forget you, I will never forget you, Tahlia." Derek stated shaking his head._

 _"_ _I love it when you say my name." She admitted with a smile. "I love everything about you. I love you, Derek Hale."_

 _"_ _I love you, Tahlia Argent."_

_He could see her breaths becoming shallower, hear her heart slowing down, he knew they only had minutes left._

_"_ _Promise me that you'll move on. Don't spend your life alone. Don't mourn me forever. Find a woman who will love you just as much as I did."_

 _"_ _No woman could ever love me as much or love me like you do."_

_She smiled her eyes drifting closed for a moment before opening again. "Promise me that you'll try, that you'll live your life. Promise me, Derek."_

_"_ _I promise." He choked out._

 _"_ _No regrets, Derek."_

 _"_ _No regrets, Lia."_

 

* * *

 

And with his final words her eyes slid shut and her last breath fell from her lips. Derek wiped an arm across his face smearing the tears down his cheeks as he took another long pull from the bottle. Only a few more and it would be empty.

Just as he raised the bottle to his lips he heard something that knocked the wind from his chest.

"Deeeeerrrrreeeeeek."

It was Tahlia, it was her voice calling to him, singing his name like a child would while playing. His eyes scanned the forest around him, nothing, all that was out there was darkness.

"Deeeeerrrrreeeeeek."

There is was again to his left this time accompanied by her laugh, he threw the bottle down and jumped off the porch chasing the sound. Back and forth he chased the voice through the trees around the house, it was like he was playing hide-and-seek with a ghost.

A ghost. That thought gave him pause, he stopped in his tracks. He knew then his mind was playing tricks on him, Tahlia was dead, this was his mind not wanting to let her go. He sighed as he turned and walked back towards the house, but as he neared the front of the house the voice came again.

"Derek."

This time however there was no drawn out syllables, no laughter. The voice was crisp and clear like she was standing before him. His eyes swept across the front porch and the sight that greeted him damn near knocked him off his feet. There leaning against the pillar on the right side was Tahlia. Her long red hair flowing behind her like a velvet curtain, strands blowing wistfully in the light breeze. Her blue eyes shimmered in the beams of moonlight that filtered through the trees and she wore the smile that took his breath away. She was dressed much like she had been when he had seen her last, black leather pants, a red tank top and a black leather under-bust corset with four chains hanging across the front, her favorite black boots adorned her feet. He could see her Triskele necklace hanging around her neck, one thing he knew she never took off.

"Tahlia."

She smiled as she stepped down from the porch, she looked real but Derek knew that couldn't be. Tahlia was dead, this was his mind again playing tricks on him. He closed his eyes and opened them again, she was still there. He had to be dreaming, he held his hands up staring down at them, no sixth finger like Stiles had spoke of.

She laughed as she saw him hold up his hands. "You're not dreaming, Derek." When she stopped before him she reached out and took his hands into her own. "It's really me."

Her hands were warm as they gripped his own, he stared down at her still not believing she was standing before him. "This can't be. I watched you die."

"I did die, but I got a second chance."

Derek shakes his head, he wants to believe but doesn't understand how this is possible. "How? How can you be alive?"

"Because you believed, Derek."

"Believed what?"

"You made me believe that the bite of an Alpha, could save my life."

She lowered her head for a moment and when she looked back up at him Derek was stunned. There staring back at him were the beautiful yellow eyes of a Beta.

"You made me believe that I was worthy of the bite, that I wasn't a monster, and when I believed that, my body accepted the bite. I'm alive Derek and it's all thanks to you."

Derek couldn't speak, he had no words. He quickly pulled her to him crushing his lips against hers, he kissed her pouring in every ounce of passion he possessed.

When they parted several very long minutes later Derek kept his arms locked around her waist, he didn't want to let her go. "So where have you been?"

"Texas with my family. I wanted to get a handle on this before I came back to you." She laid her head on his chest, listening to the gentle thumping of his heart. "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner."

"It's okay. You're here now, and I'm never letting you leave." He says pulling back to smile at her.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be than here with you, Derek."

 

* * *

 

Derek texted the pack telling them to meet him at Tahlia's house, he had something to show them. When the two arrived Tahlia's family was already there awaiting them, greeting the couple with hugs and smiles.

When the pack arrived, it was safe to say they were speechless at seeing Tahlia standing in the living room. The first person to move was Allison, who rushed over grasping her cousin in a hug, tears streaming down her face. Followed by her Uncle Chris, Stiles, Scott and Peter, until Tahlia was at the center of a giant group hug, all of them laughing as they surround the new Beta so thankful that she was alive.

Later on while the pack was hanging out in the backyard Tahlia sat down at the pool's edge next to Scott. He looked up as she bumped his shoulder with her own.

"Thank you Scott. You saved my life."

"You're welcome Lia. I'm glad it worked." Scott admitted honestly giving her a hug.

"Me too." The two laughed as they hugged, before Tahlia was drug into the pool by Derek who had snuck up to her underwater and pulled her in by her foot.

The huntress burst up out of the water, smoothing her hair back out of her face she glared at her boyfriend who smiled innocently from the other side of the pool. Behind her she could hear Scott laughing, she turned fully prepared to wrestle the Alpha into the pool, but she paused seeing someone else with their eyes on the wolf. She crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at Scott, who was trying to figure out why she was giving him the evil eye. He figured it out quickly as he was shoved from behind into the water. He broke the surface to hear Tahlia laughing along with Allison, he turned to find them both sitting on the edge of the pool, Allison smiling at her boyfriend.

"Sorry Scott, but you mess with one Argent and you get us all." Allison laughed high-fiving her older cousin.

The Alpha growled eyeing his girlfriend who shrieked shoving herself to her feet and rushing into the house followed by the very wet Scott as he chased after her.

Tahlia turned back to the pool to find Derek swimming over to her, he stood up placing his arms around her waist. "See what you started?" She smiled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you hunters can handle us little ol' werewolves."

She threw her head back laughing at his attempt at a southern voice. When she calmed down she leveled her gaze on him. "I think I can do more than handle you."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm. Remember Derek, I was a hunter before I became a wolf, that makes me twice as deadly."

"Well, I definitely won't argue with you there." He said smiling and he was being serious. He knew how deadly she was as a hunter, and he could only imagine how much more she would be with wolf blood flowing through her veins.

He found himself looking around the backyard at the members of their pack. It was funny to him that while it was a pack, they really had no definitive leader. Yes, Scott was the Alpha so technically that title fell to him, but they all had strengths that made them leaders. He believed in his heart that Tahlia was their leader and he believed that the rest of them agreed. They didn't need to delegate a leader, this was the way their pack was, and it worked.

As his eyes drifted over the group he saw nothing but smiles, no ill will towards anyone, not even Peter who was currently standing by the grill with Stilinski, Chris and Malcolm having a drink and sharing some laughs.

On the patio sat Mama McCall and Mama Argent, sipping on cocktails and completely indiscreetly having a conversation about Tahlia and himself, he knew this when they saw him looking and waved.

He waved back shaking his head just before Allison came running out of the house laughing and jumped into the pool, Scott hot on her trail as he jumped, cannonballing into the water. The two teens swam over to the cave where they joined the rest of their friends; Stiles, Nico, Danny and Ethan, Lydia and Aiden in the hot tub inside.

For the first time since the fire that claimed the lives of almost everyone he had ever loved, Derek was happy. He had a pack, a home that truly felt like his, and a girlfriend he loved so much it hurt. But more than those things which were great, Derek realized he had the one thing he had been wanting for the last near decade, a family.

"Tahlia!"

The huntress looked over her shoulder to find her mother crooking a finger at her. She gave Derek a light kiss, "I'll be right back." Getting to her feet she walked across the grass to her mother's side.

"It's ready." Natalya told her.

Tahlia smiled looking back over to her boyfriend in the pool. "Derek!" The Beta looks up at her, she nods her head towards the house. "Come on."

Confused but slightly intrigued at what was going on, Derek hauled his muscular body out of the pool and followed his girlfriend into the house amid secret smiles from the pack.

 

* * *

 

Upstairs in the bedroom he stripped out of his swim trunks hanging them in the bathroom before toweling off his wet body and pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a red long sleeved Henley over a black tank. As he was tying up his boots he heard Tahlia come out of the bathroom and pass in front of him as she headed for the closet. As he finished tying his last boot he looked up just in time to catch her completely naked form disappearing behind the closet door.

Immediately his pulse quickened and his breathing became shallow, he could smell her arousal even through the wall separating them and it only served to further excite him. His muscles tensed and a flush ran through his body. He closed his eyes trying to control his breathing and bring himself back under control. He heard Tahlia giggle from inside the closet and he growled.

So she wanted to play that way. Oh, he would play.

He walked into the closet to find her leaning against the far wall, she was still naked save for her Triskele necklace hanging down between her breasts. She was obviously waiting for him as she looked up smiling as he walked in, her blue eyes flashing yellow in the darkness.

"You're playing with fire, Lia." Derek chuckled as he stood in the doorway.

The she-wolf smirked as she gracefully crossed to him, closing the short distance between the couple. "Some women are destroyed by the fire… Some are built from it." She grasped him by the back of his neck and crushed his lips to hers in a searing kiss that drew a deep throaty moan from Derek.

As his hands slid down her sides to rest on her naked hips she giggled, pulling back she smiled at him. "Hold that thought. I've got something to show you."

Tahlia turned from him, quickly pulling on a set of black lace undergarments, followed by a deep blue skater dress with a low v-cut neckline and a pair of black ankle boots.

While she looked beautiful wearing nothing, Derek found himself even more attracted to her when she was wearing clothes. He felt a rush of pride knowing that what was under the clothes belonged to him and was privy to his eyes only.

The two went back downstairs and bid goodbye to their pack, who were all too happy for the couple. Tahlia slid into the driver's seat of Derek's Camaro and pulled out of the drive, heading across town. When they parked in the garage of the building where Derek's loft was the wolf glanced curiously at his girlfriend. When she simply smiled he got out of the car and walked around the back, opening her door he held out his hand and helped her out of the car.

Still holding his hand, Tahlia lead the way up to the loft where she motioned for Derek to open the door. Grasping the handle Derek tugged the steel door open and stepped inside, he was impressed by what he saw awaiting him. All of his old furniture was gone, replaced with new furniture made out of handcrafted wood. What he saw first was the California King sized bed, with a four poster canopy wood frame, covered in black lace curtains. It was centered directly in the middle of the large window, a nightstand on either side of it.

Where his old tattered couch had been, was now a black velvet couch with a chaise lounge on the far end and two black velvet sitting chairs across from it. A black granite topped table sat in between them. To his right where his bed had been previously was a new black granite topped desk and black leather chair.

Derek was blown away, even though he had been here so many times, it now felt like an entirely new place. He smiled as Tahlia stepped up beside him and asked, "Do you like it?"

He was almost without words. "I love it, it's amazing." He turned to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

As Derek heard a small moan elicit from her throat as he ravaged her mouth, he drew back with a smile. "So how much longer do I have to hold that thought?"

Tahlia laughed out loud as she wound her arms up around his neck. "I think you've held it long enough. Now that this is all over, you can have me, anyway you want me."

Derek smiled brightly and Tahlia let out a squeal as he swung her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style over to the bed where he gently laid her down. Covering her body with his own he smiled down at her, "Every way, every day, for the rest of my life, Tahlia."

 

* * *

 

Derek woke up several hours later, alone, but before panic could set in her glanced to his right and found Tahlia standing by the bed gazing out the window. He took a moment to stare at her, the way the moon made her skin glow, the black silk sheet wrapped loosely around her body, her long red hair shimmering like it had a life of its own, reminding him of flames dancing in a fire.

She was right when she had said that she was built from the fire, she had been burned down by death, but just as a phoenix does, she had risen, reborn from the ashes.

A smile graced Tahlia's face as she felt Derek come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck and covering her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" He asked.

And she thought, how silly, it was to think that she would not know him by the feeling of his heartbeat against her back. She turned in his embrace, smiling up into the face of the man that had changed her every opinion of what a werewolf was, of what a good man was.

"I love you, Derek." She said softly, "You have changed every thought I have ever had about what love truly is. It isn't about finding a person who is perfect… but about finding the person who is perfect for you. Being able to survive through the worst of times, to stand by one another in the face of everything that tries to tear you apart. To love someone for their strengths, but also for their weaknesses. To love them unconditionally, flaws and all. You believed in me, when I didn't believe in myself. You gave me a reason to fight, to live. I am alive because of you, and I will spend the rest of my life showing how grateful I am that you chose to love me."

Derek had never heard words like that spoken to him before, for a moment he couldn't speak. Swallowing the lump of emotion lodged in his throat he raised his left hand placing it on her cheek. "Tahlia, if anyone is grateful, it is me. I have done horrible things in the past years, and yet you stayed. You trusted me, believed in me, when no one else did. I never believed that I could find a woman like you. Strong, independent. A fighter. You have put yourself in danger for me, given your life for our friends, with no second thought. You have shown me what it means to be a protector, to love others, to trust them. Everything that you are, is what I want to be. You are my heartbeat Tahlia, the reason I breath. As long as you are by my side, there is nothing that I fear. I will protect you with my life, and I will die to keep you safe. I love you, Tahlia. Whatever I am… I am yours always. No regrets, Lia."

Tahlia smiled up at her boyfriend, not believing that God had blessed her with a love that could withstand time and all its trials.

"No regrets, Derek."

THE END

 


End file.
